Life Isn't Worth Living Without You
by Veggie-Trunks
Summary: Story is Finished! Pan runs into Vegeta and Trunks at a tournament. She comes to live with them but all isn't as straight-forward as it seems. 4/25/11 Update: I will start correcting all the grammatical mistakes in here ASAP, I'm mortified lol.
1. CH1: The Pain I Endure

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

I have another fanfiction for you all! It's a T/P as you know if you read the summary. It takes place on Vegeta-sei, which never blew up. Everybody is saiyan, they've never even heard of humans! Anyway, this is the prologue. As always, enjoy!

**The Pain I Endure: Will It End?**

"I said stop that crying, you worthless trash!" The man back-slapped the girl. The girl whimpered and held her cheek. "You're just weak and useless! You'll never be anything!" he yelled at his 11 year old daughter standing before him. 

"Why are you doing this?!" she cried out. 

"Why?! I'll tell you why! You make me sick, that's why! You're a disgrace to me and the whole saiyans race! All females are! Now get away from me!" he went back to his food. 

"But I haven't ate-" Before she knew it, she was being punched straight in the jaw.

"Don't talk back to me!" he knocked her out of the chair. She tried best to hold back tears, knowing she'd get it worst if one tear slid out. 

"Father, please," she begged as her face bled from the hits. This only got her a kick in the side. She fell on her opposite side in agony.

"Now leave!" he ordered. She was angry and ashamed. This was something she went through almost everyday. Her mother had died giving birth to her, so she'd been living with her father her whole life. He never once even gave a sign that he cared about her.

He would beat her by day and molest her by night. It was pure torture. 

She gathered up what was left of her strength and said "I may never have the guts to kill you but I'm going to meet my mate and I swear he'll kill you for what you've done to me!" she spat.

"What was that?! You bitch, I'll kill you!" he stood up and stomped her on her back with his foot. 

"Ouch!" she yelped. She tried to get on her feet but her father dealt another vicious blow to her face. 

"Don't EVER disrespect me like that again!"

He snatched her up to her feet and pulled her close to his body. Blood was all over face and clothes. "I should just rape you right now to show you how worthless you are!" he had never actually raped her before, but he would have no shame in doing it either.

He let his hand wander to her waist. 

"No!" she tried to slap his hand away but he held her in a tight grip that enabled her hands from moving. He was about to go further, but stopped. 

"You're lucky, I'm feeling a bit tired. But remember, girl, I can have you anytime, so don't even THINK of disobeying me!" she slapped her so hard, she fell to the floor on her face hard.

"Hmph, I should have killed you a long time ago. You're nothing but a waste of air!" He left her alone in the kitchen to soak in her puddle of blood.  
  


Whoa, I feel sorry for her! Very sad, indeed. I plan to get another chapter out as soon as I get one out for my two stories that haven't got a new one up yet. PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!! Peace out!

_Veggie-Trunks_


	2. CH2: Love At First Sight

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
Hi, 2nd chapter here, or should I say first since that was just an prologue. Just to clear up some confusion if you have any, THE SON FAMILY IS NOT RELATED TO Pan IN ANYWAY!!! Oh, and Vegeta is the strongest, Goku comes second, then Trunks, then Gohan. I also decided that I should, at least, get one or two more chapters up for this so ya'll actually have SOMETHING to read!  
  
In this chapter, it's 7 years later and they have a martial arts tournament for amateurs and experts in the martial art world, not including the king, his son, Goku, or Gohan, who sit there and act like critics for the tournament. I got some names from the Final Fantasy characters for the names of opponents, but they aren't the same people. As always, enjoy!  
  
  
  
1 Love At First Sight  
  
  
  
"Are you comfortable, sire?" The servant asked the King. "Fine," "How about you, young Prince?" "Just peachy!" Vegeta shot him a look. "Oh, and you may leave," Trunks finished in a royal tone. "Hai, sire," The servant exited the balcony that sat over the end of the Martial Arts Tournament stadium floor, high above in the air.  
  
There was no roof to the stadium. I was quite huge, and it had to be so the contestants had enough room to fight. Vegeta was wearing a pair of black jeans with a red muscle shirt. Trunks wore some black pants(not jeans), with a dark blue shirt that said 'I am sexy, aren't I?'  
  
"So dad, are there any females in this tournament?" Trunks sipped on his sprite(that's the greatest drink made besides 7up! But, we won't talk about that).  
  
"Is that all you think about, boy?!" "What? I got to find a mate, don't I?" Vegeta rolled his eyes. He knew the last thing on Trunks' mind was finding someone to settle down with. 'Nothing but a flirting pretty boy with power!' Vegeta shook his head. "Hey dad!" Vegeta snapped out of his trance at the sound of his son's voice.  
  
"The tournament's starting," "Hey guys, we're here!" Goku and Gohan ran onto the balcony and sat down by Trunks and Vegeta. "Don't you know how to address you King properly?!" Vegeta sneered. "Oh, sorry Ve- I mean 'King' Vegeta," Goku snickered.  
  
"I'm going to kill you Kakkarot!" You see, Kakkarot's middle name was Goku, and most people called him that because it was easier to say. "I'm sure you will kill me, Big V," Goku patted him on the back. He knew Vegeta wouldn't kill him; they were best friends, even though Vegeta would NEVER admit it.  
  
"My dad's in this competition so I came to watch him fight," Goku said. "Do you think I care?" "No, but I told you anyway," he smiled. Vegeta held the urge to smack him upside his head. "Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen!" The announcer stood in the middle of the stadium.  
  
"Today, we are having a World's Martial Arts Tournament! People from all over Vegeta-sei have come to fight in this tournament! In the women's division, we have 8 different warriors(there were a lot more saiyan men that fought than saiyan women). In the men's division, there are 22. Now for the rules. If you fall out of the ring, get knocked out, or give up, you lose. You have to stay with in the stadium. Killing is NOT allowed, if you do kill someone, you are automatically disqualified!"  
  
"Now let the martial arts tournament begin!" A big cheer came from the flood of people in the stadium. "Our First Challengers: Sonya vs. Beatrix!" The announcer walked off to the side of the tournament ring. Two women walked from the doors of the waiting area dressed in saiyan armor.  
  
People who wanted to look professional wore the saiyan armor, even if could have discomforts at times. The crowd cheered as they walked onto the stage. "Hmm, Beatrix doesn't look to bad," Trunks checked her out. "Yeah!" Gohan nodded.  
  
"Ready. Set. Fight!" the announcer signaled the start of the fight. Sonya lunged for Beatrix. Beatrix's head was barely missed by Sonya's foot. Beatrix grabbed her foot and took her foot to Sonya's stomach. Sonya was phased a bit, which gave Beatrix the chance to punch her in the jaw, sending her flying across the ring.  
  
She almost fell out but caught herself just in time. She turned around and charged for her opponent. Before Beatrix knew it, a foot planted itself into her face. She hit the ground hard. "Come on, Beatrix! Get up!" Trunks yelled. "Shut up!" we all know who said that.  
  
Sonya kicked her up into the air and started kicking and punching her like a mad woman. "Whoa, this doesn't look good for Beatrix!" the announcer said. "Don't sit there, fight!" Goku yelled. Sonya made another punch toward Beatrix's head but was stopped by Beatrix's hand.  
  
Beatrix crushed Sonya's hand. Sonya gave a yelp as she tried to free her hand, but to no avail. Beatrix elbowed her right in the nose which sent her flying towards the ground. This time, Sonya didn't catch herself. She fell to the floor. Beatrix landed on the ring, bloody and sweaty, but a winner, none the less.  
  
"And Beatrix IS the WINNER!!" the crowd cheered. 'I'll have to keep her in mind,' Vegeta thought. He didn't actually come to the stadium to watch the fight, he came to find someone to train, a female in particular since he had trained enough males in his time. She smiled at the crowd and walked off the ring to the recovery room to get cleaned up.  
  
Stretchers came out and picked up Sonya. "Our next opponents: Freya vs. Sylvie! Sylvie is a newcomer, so let's see what she's got!" the next two warriors walked out to the ring. Sylvie was a VERY beautiful woman, while Freya looked normal. Trunks whistled. Vegeta hit him upside the head. "Hey! That hurt, dad!" Trunks rubbed his head.  
  
"Stop acting stupid!" Sylvie and Freya stretched before they would begin. Sylvie was acting all sexy while she did it, getting cheers and whistles from the guys in the stadium. Freya wanted to stick her tongue out in disgust. "Ok. Let the match begin!" Sylvie started out with a punch to Freya's face, which didn't phase her much at all!  
  
Freya just gave her a little punch back and she flew right out the ring! "Well, that was quick! Freya wins!" The crowd cheers as Freya bows and steps off the ring. 'Sylvie is a lost case and I didn't even get to see how Freya fights!' Vegeta sighed at his thought.  
  
"Our next fighters: Pan vs. Angel. Pan is VERY new. In fact, not many people even know her! We'll see if she's as tough as she looks, but Angel, the female champion, won't be so easily beaten! Come on out!" They walked out to the ring. Angel was perfect in many ways: Beautiful, intelligent, talented. The only thing was that she was a little stuck up. She walked to the ring with grace.  
  
She was wearing a baby blue outfit with white wings on the back. "Angel is the best! I might marry her someday," Gohan said. "Not if I do first," Trunks said. "You both are crazy!" Vegeta put his two cents in. Vegeta looked back down to see the other fighter.  
  
Pan was her name. She was very beautiful, you couldn't deny that. She wasn't looking as classy as the other girl though. She wore a white T-shirt and stopped at her stomach. She had on short blue jeans. Her shoes wear clear 1 and a half high heels with a white scarf around her head to finish her look. Her outfit actually looked right together.  
  
"Wow, that other girl is really beautiful," Trunks studied her, curve to curve. She had one mean walk! Every time she took a step, those hips caused an earthquake. Trunks was mainly staring at her chest though. Pan knew this and shot him one mean glare.  
  
Trunks face jerked back when he saw her glare. 'That glare could match dad's any day!' he started to blush. Pan sneered and turned back to her opponent. Pan was NOT someone to play around with! She had a attitude bigger than Vegeta-sei and she wouldn't hesitate to cause you some serious pain!  
  
'Hmm, she looks like she could be a great warrior. Let's just see what you've got, Pan,' Vegeta watch her intently. "Let the fight begin!" "I can't believe I have to waste my energy on such trash!" Angel wiped the blue hair out of her eyes. "Let's face facts, girl. I'm champion, you're just a beginner; you'll never beat me in a million years!" Angel laughed.  
  
Pan stood there with the rage filling her eyes and said in a calm but very low and threatening voice "Shut up and fight, b*tch!" Pan stood there, wide open for attack. "You'll pay for that!" Angel wasted no time. Se punch Pan in the stomach and kicked her in the head.  
  
As Pan flew threw the air, Angel reappeared behind her. She started throwing vicious blows to Pan's body. Putting her two hands together, Angel slammed them into her back. Pan broke the stadium floor when she hit it. "That must have hurt!" Goku said. Vegeta knew something was up though. Pan didn't even make an attempt to get back to her feet.  
  
Angel flew down to her and picked her up by her head and got her to her feet, which Pan stood up by herself, looking as if she could barely stand. They were about 2 inches away from each other. "What? Have you nothing to say, big bad Pan?" Angel scoffed. "Well, I do have one thing to say," Pan said.  
  
She suddenly got in Angel's face and said "I believe you f*cked up," Pan punched Angel straight in her pretty little nose and Angel hit that ground hard! She did not only lose, but she had a broken nose and was knocked out cold, all from one hit!  
  
You could hear 'oos' and 'ahhs' from the crowd. Angel was, by far, the best female fighter on Vegeta-sei, at least until Pan came, that is. Suddenly, the crowd jumps to their feet and gives the best round of applause ever heard. The people came to take Angel away on stretchers. "Whoa, she is so beautiful," Trunks managed to say. Vegeta knew he liked her, but not in the way Trunks usually liked women. She was more of a mate to him then just a side-show.  
  
"She's cool" Goku said. "She's hot," Gohan said. "She's my next student," Vegeta said, without a doubt. "What? Next student? You've never trained a female before, dad," Trunks said. "I know, and it's about time I started," Vegeta stood up. Everyone stopped clapping and sat back down, waiting for the king to speak.  
  
"Do you have something to say, sire?" the announcer asked. "Yes, I do," Vegeta answered. "I would like to speak with the girl," he pointed to Pan. "Correction, woman," Pan said. The crowd had an intake of breath. 'She must have a death wish if she's talking to the King like that!' the announcer thought.  
  
"Well, 'woman', I suggest you find some manners to show to your king," Pan hmpfed at him. "Look, you're disqualified," Vegeta said. Pan's head shot up. "What?! Why?! You've got no right, you-" "Silence! I want to talk to you and you'll miss the tournament, therefore, you are disqualified! Meet me in my chambers in this stadium," Vegeta walked off the balcony.  
  
"Bastard!!!!" Pan yelled. "I'm one bastard you can't beat!" He yelled back before getting out of hearing distance. Pan wiped the blood from her face. "You better hope he shows you some mercy, girl," the announcer warned. "He can go to hell," she walked away, leaving the announcer in shock.  
  
  
  
Whoa, Pan isn't too happy! Well, it looks like found his twin- I mean next student. Hope ya'll like this chapter. Next chapter, Vegeta has a little talk with Pan. PLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE REEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIIEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!! Do you all want me to get on my knees again?! I will! Peace out!  
  
Veggie-Trunks 


	3. CH3: The Talk

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
Hi guys! This is, technically, the 3rd chapter even though it should be called the 2nd b/c of the prologue but whatever!  
  
Now one of my GOOD reviewers, Millyah, had a question about the prologue. Well Millyah, you'll find out who it is in due time, Millyah, due time.  
  
Now I'm going to talk about this chapter. Veggie-chan has a talk with our growing warrior and Pan and Trunks meet for the first time. As always, enjoy!  
  
  
  
1 The Talk  
  
  
  
"You, where is the King's chambers in here?" Pan asked the lady at the desk. "May I ask why you want to know?" the receptionist asked. "Because I do!" "Who are you yelling at, exactly?!" the woman stood up.  
  
"You! I am EXPECTED in the FREAKING chamber! Now where is it?!!?!?!" Pan screamed, getting the attention of about.everybody! The woman sat back down. "Oh, I-I'm sorry. It's on the 3rd floor; it's t-the only double do- doors on the floor," she stuttered, scared of Pan right about now.  
  
"Thank you," As Pan walked away, she said "Slut," The woman put her hands on her hips. "The nerve of her, I swear!" Pan walked to the elevator and pressed the button for it to come.  
  
As she was waiting for the elevator, a man who walked by her whistled at her. Pan turned around to see who the idiot was. A buff, tall saiyan walked up to her. "Hey babe, how about we go to dinner,"  
  
He was about to put her arm around her but she said, "Don't touch me," she sounded VERY serious. "Awe, come on baby," he tried again. "DO NOT touch me!" Pan backed up from him. "What's your problem?" he got closer.  
  
"She said back off!" Vegeta appeared in the elevator. He happened to be coming down to see what was taking her so long. "K-King Vegeta?!" he backed up. "Come on, girl," he led her in the elevator.  
  
Vegeta pressed the #3 and the elevator started up. "So, what do you want with me?" Pan got right to the point. "My, aren't we blunt?" Vegeta chuckled. Pan was getting irritated, he could tell.  
  
"Well," the elevator door opened, "I wanted to discuss some business with you," he opened the double doors to his chamber. Let me tell you, the place was HUGE! By the end wall was a small desk.  
  
He had a small, square, black table close to the front of his desk. The top of it was made like a chessboard looks like and it had glass chess pieces on it. There were some file cabinets here and there.  
  
There was also a big couch sitting on the right side of the room. In the middle of the room was a long table for meetings and things with a million chairs. Vegeta walked over to the meeting table and sat down.  
  
"Sit," he pulled out the chair right beside him out. Pan looked at him for a moment. "What? You scared?" Vegeta smirked. Pan didn't look amused at all though. "Look, I haven't got all day, kid!"  
  
Pan hesitated at first, but went over and sat down. "So, tell me about yourself," Vegeta said, pulling a beer out from the little portable refrigerator that sat on top of the table.  
  
"You want something?" Pan looked at the selection and pulled out a bottle of water. "Well, I'm 18. I don't live with my parents anymore. I don't really live anywhere actually! I just go from town to town, earning money in stupid bars where they have little fighting competitions."  
  
Pan drank some of her water. "So, no one trains you?" he asked. "No. No one ever taught me how to fight," this surprised Vegeta. "How did you learn to fight?" "It always came natural for me. What are you trying to say?!" she got all defensive.  
  
"Well you tell me that you never been taught how to fight and you expect me to brush it off?" he gave her that look telling her she thought she was crazy. "Look, I did NOT come up here to play around!"  
  
"Learn some respect, girl! I'll get straight to the point. I want to train you," He said. "You want.to train me?" Pan raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I do. I know it's hard to believe, but you actually have a lot of potential."  
  
"You find that funny, don't you?" "Quite," Vegeta was looking at her when he noticed a scar on her chest. "Where did you get that?" he reached to touch it but she jumped back.  
  
"It's none of your business!" she hissed. Vegeta didn't know if she was really serious or not until he looked into her eyes. She did not like a person touching her, that's for sure.  
  
"How am I suppose to train you if you won't even let me touch some scar?" "You're the king, figure it out!" Pan stood up. "So that means I can train you?" ".Yeah," Vegeta stood up also.  
  
"Fine. You can live at the castle with us; we have plenty of room. You can meet my wife and daughter when we get there," "Hmpf," Pan crossed her arms. Just then, the door opened.  
  
It was Trunks. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were still talking," Trunks didn't really want to look Pan in the eye because he knew he'd start blushing. Pan glared. 'I think she's mad at me,' Trunks said to himself.  
  
"Boy, this is Pan," "Yeah, I know. Nice to meet you," Trunks walked over. Pan just looked at him. Then again, it wasn't like he wasn't looking at her either. She was looking at him in disgust while he stared at her chest.again.  
  
"What are you looking at?!" Trunks' head popped up to meet her angry eyes. "Uh.nothing," he lied. "Really?" Pan walked up to him all seductively and played with his shirt, though nothing more than here hands close to his body.  
  
"So there's nothing you find interesting about me, like my 'chest' for instance?" she emphasized on the word chest. "Ye- I mean no," his breathing became a little heavier as he watched her chest go up and down from her breathing.  
  
Suddenly, he got kneed in the gut. "Then stop staring!" her whole attitude changed in a heartbeat. She did NOT like guys staring at her, no matter what the reason. Trunks kneeled over a little bit, clutching his stomach.  
  
He was face-to-face with her chest now. "Sorry," he managed to get out, before he set his attention on certain body parts again. "You are STARING! I'm going to the lobby! Get your son!" Pan stormed out.  
  
"Nice going, boy. That certainly turned her on," Vegeta smirked. "Not funny dad, not funny,"  
  
  
  
Yay! Two chapters done in one day! Ok you all may not see another chapter for a day or two cuz a REALLY need to get another chapter done on my other stories! Then after that, I think I'll change the order I update him.  
  
It'll be 'The Ultimate Friendship: Vegeta and Pan- Goku Saga' first, since it's my main story. Next will be this story since it's just starting out. Next will be 'What is Love? Last will be 'Was it Faith' PLZ REVIEW!!! I'm getting some good reviews so far and I'd like to keep that up. Peace out!  
  
  
  
Veggie-Trunks 


	4. CH4: Welcome To Your New Home

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
Hey, another chapter has arrived! Ok, I'm not going to bore you with my babbling, I'm just going to get right to the point. In this chapter, Vegeta and Trunks takes Pan to the castle, her new home. She meets Bulma and Bra and the servants. As always, enjoy!  
  
  
  
1 Welcome To Your New Home  
  
  
  
"So this is the castle, eh?" Pan looked up at the 20-storied palace before her. "Yep, that's it! I have the 18th floor to myself, my sis has the 19th, and dad and mom get the rest," "Only because I'm the best," Vegeta said with that smart-alleck tone in his voice.  
  
"Is this meant to impress me?" Pan snorted. "You're not the social type, are you?" Trunks asked amusingly. "Ha ha. I can barely breathe," her voice leaking an ocean of sarcasm. Vegeta liked her attitude; his was just the same but a little nicer.  
  
She was mean, tough, vibrant, and ready to kick a**! She was almost too good to be true. And the best part was, was that she would always have the advantage, at least in the beginning, when fighting. Her opponents will think, 'She's just a girl', and end up pulling something stupid, giving her the chance to kill them.  
  
"I know how much fun staring at the castle all day can be, but can we go in now?" "Sure," they walked in to be met by many servants. "Good evening sires. Is there anything you'd like?" one asked. "Go get the Queen and Princess and send them to the 17th floor," Vegeta ordered.  
  
"Yes sire," one went over to the elevator to go up and get them. "Come on, Pan. Allow me to show you to my- I mean your room," Trunks said, started to fly up to the 17th floor. "Perverted jack-ass," she muttered, following him with Vegeta behind.  
  
"So where's your parents right now?" Vegeta asked. "None of your business, old man," she answered. "Don't want to talk, eh? Fine then, girl, but I'm going to get some info out you sometime; a trainer has to know about their student," "You'll have to kill me first," she stopped at the floor that Trunks landed on to see two females waiting. Vegeta landed behind her.  
  
"Hello," Bulma greeted. Pan just looked at her. "How are you?" Bra asked. Pan didn't even look like she was about to say anything. "My, aren't we quite the talker?" Bra joked. "Where's my room?" "You sure don't waste any time getting to the point," Bulma walked up to her.  
  
She started looking her up and down, circling her, pulling on an article of clothing or touching her hair once in a while. "Well, she's a pretty one," Bulma said to Vegeta. "Too bad you aren't," Pan looked the other way. "Got an attitude too. Reminds me of you, Vegeta,"  
  
"Funny woman," "Bulma," "Whatever," "So, what's your name?" "If you must know, it's Pan. Now is someone going to show me to my room or not?" "I will. Come on," Trunks walked down the hall. Pan followed him. As they were walking away, Bra asked to Vegeta, "Is she your new student?"  
  
"Yes," "You think you can actually get her to listen to you?" Bulma asked. "Yes, I think I can teach her to be a good girl," Bulma laughed lightly at his response. "I love you," she kissed him on the lips. "Ugh, get a room!" Bra walked away. "That's your daughter," she said.  
  
"Yeah, she's too smart to be yours," "Oh go on!" she gave him a love tap on the rear. "Later woman," he went on his way to Pan's room.  
  
  
  
"So, how do you like your room?" "Well, red IS my color so I guess it's ok," the room was…let's just say it was pretty big! It had a queen size bed, 4 dressers and a big dresser with a mirror, had a bathroom with a tub and spa, had a big screen TV, and the room just happened to be red and white.  
  
"So red's your color, eh? I'm not surprised, you are pretty devilish," Trunks eyed her. "You aren't funny, get the hint!" she went and sat on the bed. "So, how do you walk and fight in those heels?" he asked, sitting by her. "I've always just like wearing them with my outfit, it looks nice," Pan was so focused on scooting away from Trunks that she didn't know how nice she was being.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked. "I'm fine!" she crossed her arms. "Geesh, calm down! You need to learn how to have a conversation!" "Hmpf!" "Anyway, yo-" "Enjoying yourself, Pan?" Vegeta walked in, cutting Trunks short. "No!" she looked ticked.  
  
"Leave," he told Trunks. "Ok," Trunks thought he must have wanted to talk to her alone so he obeyed. Vegeta sat down where Trunks recently was. "So kid, tell me some more about yourself," he said. "Why don't you tell me about you. I'd rather not tell my business to a stranger."  
  
"Fine then," Vegeta cleared his throat. "You should know my name by now I'm a King. I'm 52. Both of my parents are dead, they both got killed during the war for this planet's freedom. I got the last hit in that war, avenging them. I bonded with the woman around 22 years ago. I have two brats. Anything else you want to know?" He said pretty quickly.  
  
Pan slowly shook her head, trying to suck up all that info. "Now, how about you?" he asked. "I already told you about me at the stadium! What else do you want to know?!" she exclaimed. "You still haven't told me where your parents are," "Aren't we suppose to be training?" she tried changing the subject.  
  
"We start tomorrow. Where are they?" he had a serious look. "They…live far away from here," "I didn't ask where they lived, I asked where they were," Vegeta could tell something wasn't right about her. The way she acted was strange yet familiar.  
  
"They're at home! End of discussion!" Vegeta wanted to know more about her parents, but he decided not to push her too far; he didn't want to scare her away. "Fine. Is there anything else you're willing to tell me?" "I've never lost a fight," Vegeta was satisfied by that.  
  
"Good, but don't let it go to your head, everybody isn't so easy to beat," "I know," she thought out loud. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. "What? Nothing," she looked around, avoiding his doubtful eyes. "Then why did you say it if you meant nothing?"  
  
"I was just…agreeing," "You're avoiding me, Pan," Vegeta wasn't Gok- I mean stupid. She was definitely hiding something. "No I'm not!" she was tired of him harassing her. Vegeta noticed something else on her. It was really hard to see because it had been so long, but she had a scar on her neck.  
  
"You've got another scar right there," he touched it. She slapped his hand away so quick, he didn't even sense it. "Do NOT touch me! Ever!" she looked VERY serious, almost scared. She looked…like she was shaking from fear. It had slipped Vegeta's mind that she didn't liked being touched.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" he asked. "I just don't like being touched! Is that okay with you?!" "Fine, brat!" "I'm tired now, so could you leave and let me rest?" it sounded more like she told him to leave than asked. "Fine. You have clothes?"  
  
"Yes I do. Now go," Vegeta stood up and walked out, closing the door behind him. 'I'll find out what's wrong with you, Pan,' he thought.  
  
  
  
Yeah, I'm through with yet another chapter! Next chapter, Pan has their first lesson and her and Trunks spend a little time together (wink wink!). Peace out!  
  
Veggie-Trunks


	5. CH5: 1st Day of Training

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
Hello! This chapter, Pan has her first training of how hell feels like- I mean of training. As always, enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
1st Day Of Training  
  
  
  
It was the next morning. Pan was in a deep sleep. She was sprawled all over the bed. Her pillow was on the floor and the cover was barely covering her. She had nothing on but a pair of panties and a bra.  
  
Usually she wouldn't sleep so wildly but she had a crazy dream…more like a nightmare. It was 5:30 A.M. and her alarm had gone off at 5:00 and was still going. She never did get up early when she had nightmares.  
  
"What is taking this brat so long?" Vegeta thought, walking down the hall to her room. He opened the door to the messy situation. This made an evil smile dance across his face.  
  
"Well, I guess I have to wake her up," Vegeta went in her bathroom and got a cup, filling it up with freezing water. He walked back over to her and splashed a little water on her.  
  
She jerked up, hot and sweaty, looking around to see what happened. "Good morning sunshine; time to get up," She rubbed her eyes and looked up at her 1st teacher. "What the hell do you want?"  
  
"Now, is that anyway to talk to your sensei?" he tsked at her. "When he busts in your room and throws water on you, yes!" she shook her head in an attempt to clear her blurry vision.  
  
"What day is it?" she asked, sitting up. "The day you start your training, brat. Now, I say the first step to getting ready is taking a bath and putting on some clothes," Pan didn't know what he meant.  
  
Then, she just happens to look down at herself. She took a double take. Grabbing the cover, she immediately covered herself. "You perverted bastard! You wait till NOW to tell me I'm sitting here, sprawled across my bed, HALF NAKED?!" she yelled.  
  
"You never asked," he got smart. "Oh, excuse me! I'll remember to ask if I'm sitting in front of a complete stranger half naked next time!" Pan started muttering curse words. "Besides, brat, I could care less about seeing you naked. Now you have exactly 1 hour to get outside. Got that?"  
  
"Grrr…fine, you bastard!" she growled. "Flattery won't work on me," he walked out the room just in time to miss an alarm clock getting thrown at him, which broke when it hit the door.  
  
"I swear! He's got some nerve!" Pan stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door. She took off what was left of her clothes and turned on the shower, turning it to scolding hot.  
  
After testing to make sure the water couldn't get any hotter, she stepped in. The hot water felt good on her soft skin. She thought about the day that lied ahead of her…she didn't look happy.  
  
"Boy, go see if she needs anything; she's in the shower right now but do it anyway. She needs her laundry taking care of too," Vegeta told his son. He ran into him while going down the steps. "Wh-what?! But-but she's naked!"  
  
"So what? You act like you've never seen a naked woman before. Hell, the dead could hear you!" Vegeta laughed, 'patting' his son on the back of the shoulder, walking away. Trunks winced and rubbed his sore shoulder.  
  
'D*mn, he can hit hard!' Trunks thought. "Now, I either go up there and get kick and hit and screamed at for walking in her room, or I don't go and get kick and hit and beat and knocked and screamed at by father."  
  
"…I think I'd rather go upstairs and face her," Trunks kept walking up the steps. His feet suddenly felt heavy. "Ugh, why didn't he just get Bra or mom to do this?!" he fastened his pace.  
  
"The faster I do this, the faster it's over with," he kept saying till he got to the door. He looked at the door and started to sweat. 'What if I accidentally see her naked or something…not that it would be bad on my part but she sure will raise hell!'  
  
'Ok Trunks, be brave, be brave,' he told himself. He slowly opened the door. Her bed looked like a complete mess. Sheets and pillows everywhere, cover half on and half off the bed, and it was wet with what smelled like sweat.  
  
"She either had a really wet dream or she had a horrible nightmare…I wonder if she dreamt about me," Trunks snapped his fingers to remind him of why he was in there.  
  
"Ok, Trunks, you're not in here to stare at her bed, you're in here to get her laundry and stuff," he grabbed the laundry basket by the closet and put her sheets and covers in it. He spotted her panties and bra lying right in front of the bathroom door.  
  
He picked up the bra and looked at the size. "36 C?! Hmm…I thought they were bigger than that," He threw it in the basket with her panties. He also grabbed her shorts and shirt she was wearing by her bed.  
  
"Well, I'm through! Oh wait…I got to see if she wants anything. Sh*t," he cursed. He went up to the door and knocked on it. "Who the hell is it?!?!" she 'asked.' "Umm…Tr-Trunks," he stuttered.  
  
He heard the shower getting turned off and foot steps. A few seconds later, the door slung open to reveal a naked except for a towel Pan. Trunks eyes dilated to 3 times their normal size.  
  
She was a small towel that started at the very end of her cleavage and stopped at her mid-thigh. Her hair was flung over her shoulders. She was still wet and was dripping water everywhere she went.  
  
He kept looking her up and down, up and down. Pan growled, which made his eyes shoot back to look at hers. "What do you want?! I haven't got all day!" she pushed past him and went to her dresser.  
  
"I uh, wanted to know if um, you need anything," he was scarlet red. "No! Now get out!" she grabbed up some underwear and bra. "Y-you sure? I mean you don't want some breakfast or something? The servants are almost through with the food,"  
  
"Fine! Just leave me alone!" Trunks lowered his head. He felt kind of hurt. Pan looked at him and felt bad for treating him like she did. She didn't mean to but she wasn't in a good mood; she hardly ever was actually.  
  
"Look…I'm sorry, ok? I-I just don't feel like talking today. I had a bad dream last night and it's getting to me," she said, getting another towel and wrapping it around her head.  
  
"No, I shouldn't have bothered you. I'm sorry," Trunks apologized. "So…what was the dream about?" he asked, curiously. Pan glared at him. "Oops, never mind," he didn't want to get her started.  
  
He walked up to her while she was drying her hair off and stood right next to her. She started getting nervous. "Um…why are you still here?" she said, scooting away. "I don't know. I don't have anything else to do," he shrugged.  
  
"Well, if you haven't noticed 'Trunks', I'm changing. Now leave!" "Fine, fine! Sorry- um, I just couldn't help but notice something different about your tail," he tried to touch it but she backed away before he could.  
  
"Have I NOT said enough times not to touch me?! Especially my tail, don't EVER touch my tail!!" she was looking like she wanted to kill somebody. "Oh, sorry. Anyway, it looks like the end was cut off and it grew back. Did you have an accident or something?"  
  
"It was no accident," she said softly, not meaning for him to hear it. "Is wasn't?" "What? It's none of your business what happened to my tail! Now get out my room before I kill you!" she pushed him right out the door and slammed it.  
  
"Nice talking to you too!" Trunks yelled. "F*ck off!" she yelled back. "Geez, she's got one mean temper. Reminds me of dad sometimes, but it's different in a way," he wondered about why she acted like that.  
  
Pan put on her clothes and sat down on her bed. She was wearing the same kind of outfit that she wore yesterday; that's all she would fight in. She put on the heels and let out a deep sigh.  
  
Living there with Vegeta and Trunks was going to be tough. Bulma and Bra didn't really bother her that much, but Vegeta and Trunks were always around and always trying to touch this or see that. It was really annoying and really uncomfortable, especially for her.  
  
'I wonder if he knows where I am," she thought. 'Has he followed me to this town? I hope he's dead. I never want to see him again!' she walked out her door, slamming it behind her.  
  
  
  
"I heard a door slam. She's coming," Bulma drank her coffee. "So, mom, do you think Trunks might marry her?" Bra asked. "Well now, Bra, aren't we going a little ahead of ourselves here? She just moved in."  
  
"But you see the way Trunks looks at her. Besides, I wouldn't mind having a sister. She seems like she would have good fashion sense; her fighting outfit is plain but kind of cool!"  
  
"Oh, Bra! Do you ever think about anything but clothes and boys?" her mother shook her head. "Does Trunks ever think about anything but girls and sex?" she struck back. "…no," Bra and Bulma laughed.  
  
Pan walked in to the happy scene and sneered. "Hey to you too Pan," Bulma said. "Where's my breakfast?! Hurry up, that bastard said I had an hour to be out there!" Pan sat down at the table in the kitchen.  
  
"She must be talking about your father," Bulma said to Bra. "Yep! It'll be done in a minute. So, Pan, how long have you been in town?" Bra wanted to get to know some more about her 'new sister.'  
  
"Why do you want to know, exactly?" Pan was starting to act b*tchy again. "Is it wrong that I want to know more about my sister?" Bra winked. Bulma rolled her eyes. "Sister? Whoa, hold up! For one, I've been in town a week, and two, I am NOT marrying that purple-haired freak of nature YOU call a brother!"  
  
"My son is not a freak, mind you Pan," Bulma said. "Here you are," the servants came in with the plates of food and sat them down in front of each person. "Thanks guys!" Bra said. "Yes, thanks a lot," Bulma smiled.  
  
"You're welcome, sire," They really liked living with Vegeta and his family; they were really nice to their servants. They returned to their duties. Pan was already digging into her food. She was ready to get the training over with.  
  
"You keep eating like that and you'll throw up," Bulma warned. "Whatever!" Pan said after swallowing. "Don't you know how to talk to your queen?" she said. "Well, she's going to be queen one day anyway," Bra said.  
  
"Look for the last time, I am not marrying your brother! I also don't want to hear another word about it EVER! Goodbye," Pan was about to leave. "Pan, don't you want to know where Vegeta is?" Bulma asked. "I believe I'm capable of sniffing him out on my own. Thank you anyway, 'queen,'" Pan left. "That girl has serious issues,"  
  
"Good, she's coming," Vegeta said. He was tapping his foot at the little table, anxiously waiting her arrival. He wanted to learn the true depths of her power and more about her and her past.  
  
She seemed like she would have quite a story to tell. 'I am going to find out about her if I have to drag it out of her!' he thought. 'How far can we get today? She won't even let anyone touch her!'  
  
'There's only so much you can do when your student is in a condition such as hers. She did let those women touch her at the stadium while in battle so maybe she'll let me.'  
  
"Are we going to train or am I going to watch you think?" Pan put her hand on her hip. Vegeta came out of his little trance. "What? Oh, you're here," he stood up. They were in the training part of the castle. It was a very big room full of nothing, just a big, empty space.  
  
"So this is where you train?" Pan didn't look too impressed. "Yes. If you prefer a little abandoned shack better, I'm sorry but we don't know of any around here," Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Funny. By the way, be sure to tell me when you get tired, old man, I wouldn't want you to break a bone or strain your back, she countered. "You sure do bark a lot," Vegeta said.  
  
"At least I have some bite to go with my bark, unlike you," she struck back. Oh really? Well lets just see about that," He got into his fighting position. She also got into her fighting stance.  
  
"That's fine with me. I feel like killing somebody right now anyway". "I would like to see you try brat," He struck out at her. She ducked, his foot barely missing his jaw. She grabbed his foot and kicked back at his stomach.  
  
He rolls around her foot and grabs her leg. While in the split position, he throws a ki blast at her to distract her. She bends backward to dodge the blast and, in the meantime, lets go of his foot.  
  
He takes the opportunity to kick her in the back while she attempts to dodge the blast. She yelps in pain as his foots makes contact with her back. She does a back flip to get back to her feet.  
  
He also jumps back to his feet. "Lucky shot! "Pan spat. "Well after your unconscious on the floor lets see if it's still called luck!" He lashed out at her. She blocked his punch and countered with her own.  
  
He dodged it and hit her square in the jaw with his elbow. The impact makes her fly into a wall. She slid down the wall. As she wiped the blood from her face she gave a deadly glare towards Vegeta's way.  
  
Rule # one, don't get distracted so easily, " Vegeta said. Pan growled. " I don't get distracted easily!" She stood up and got ready for another go. He was ready and waiting. She shot a blast at him, which he smacked out of the way with his backhand.  
  
"Rule # two, there is only three when you shoot a ki blast: when you're opponent doesn't expect it, when you are going to put some power behind, and when it is meant to be a finishing move."  
  
"Whatever! Just fight you son of a b*tch!" She disappeared and reappeared in front of him. Before he could blink twice, she had punched him in the nose and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying across the room.  
  
He fell hard on his back. "Rule #1, don't make me mad," Pan mocked. Vegeta got to his feet and spat some blood out of his mouth. He charged at her and made a blow to her head.  
  
The hit made her spin around and land on her stomach. "I'm the only one who makes the rules around here, b*tch," Vegeta smirked. "You've got a lot of balls calling me that! Now I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"Well you'll have to tomorrow because the sparring part of today is over," he said, reaching his hand out to her, offering to help her up. Pan slapped his hand away. "I don't need any of your help, jackass!"  
  
She got up and pushed him aside. "You should learn to show more respect to me, especially since I'm your king! Now go sit down," he ordered. "Make me, bastard!" she stood her ground.  
  
"Fine then!" he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. "PUT ME THE F*CK DOWN RIGHT NOW! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!!!" she thrashed around as he walked calmly to the table where he once sat.  
  
He dropped her down into a chair on her 'behind.' Pan was shaking horribly. "If you EVER touch ME again, I SWEAR I will KILL you!" she threatened. He didn't mean to scare her like that but she gave him no choice; she was just being too stubborn.  
  
"No one's trying to kill you brat, so get a grip! Anyway, you can't kill me, I'm a lot stronger than you," Vegeta sat down opposite of her. Pan was not getting a grip anytime soon; she was pissed off.  
  
"You wish you were! Now hurry up with this training bullsh*t, I haven't got all day!" she wasn't the patient type at times. "Now, we talk. What did you think of me while we were fighting, Pan?"  
  
"I think you're nothing but a stupid, ugly, troll looking, idiotic mother f*cking king who needs to leave me the hell alone!" At that point, she would have sworn up and down that she meant every word of it.  
  
"Really? Well, as much as that makes me feel loved, you're looking at me in a wrong perspective. You see me as everything but your opponent. You underestimate me, girl, something you should never do, to me or anyone else!"  
  
"I don't care how you think of them! While in battle, your opponent is always a genius at fighting, so don't do something if you know only an idiot wouldn't see it coming. Example, that dumb blast you shot at me; Now, you lost some energy and I'm ahead a point."  
  
Pan sneered at him. 'I can't believe he's insulting my fighting! I would have beaten him anyway!' "I know how to fight!" Pan said. "Anyone can know how to fight, but if you don't even care to consider the fact that, maybe, your opponent is stronger and smarter than you, then you won't stand a chance. Overconfidence is the name of the disease."  
  
"Overconfidence is not a disease old man!" Pan said in a 'I know everything' tone of voice. "And why not? It's a bad thing to have, you can't help but think you're better, and thinking so gets the person killed. It's all in the mind, but it's there."  
  
"So, mainly, you're saying that I'm going to get myself killed if I keep thinking I can beat all of my opponents?" Pan looked doubtful. "Precisely. Also, stop getting so angry just because someone gets a hit on you when you didn't let the person. I used to do that and it didn't get me anywhere. Side-affect of overconfidence."  
  
"I don't get mad just because someone hits me!" Pan was not enjoying this training thing. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Yes you do. When I hit you, all hell broke loose; same thing happened whenever an opponent hit me," Vegeta gave a half smile.  
  
Pan, on the other hand, didn't smile at all. "Are you just training me because you claim that I act like you 'used' to?" "That's one reason. Another is, is that you're the first female I've ever seen with such strength and I you might end up being my future princess."  
  
"I am NOT marrying your son! You people need to face the facts!" Pan was fed up. 'So what if he's cute! He'd have to kiss me or something if I went with him and I don't want to do that!'  
  
"I take it you're a virgin?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "It's none of YOUR business if I am or NOT, you perverted bastard!" "I'll take that as a yes. I think that's your problem right there, all you need is a good lay." Vegeta knew he was making her mad, but it was funny!  
  
"I do not need a lay, thank you very much," "I'm sure. Well, if you ever think twice about it, my son's just upstairs," "I WON'T!" Pan couldn't believe him. She wasn't really offended, but it was just a stupid conversation.  
  
"Well, today's training is over. You can leave if you want. I'm going to go get something to eat," Vegeta got up and Pan sat there thinking. "If…you need money, just ask one of the servants or somebody, they'll give you some."  
  
Vegeta was walking away when he was stopped by a voice. "Vegeta," he turned around. "Yes, Pan?" "…Thanks for letting me stay here, I don't really like moving all the time," she gave a little smile for the first time since she got there.  
  
"You're welcome," he was gone. 'Maybe he's not so bad, after all. And Trunks…he seems nice but I just can't be with him, I'm not ready," she sighed. She looked at her watch. It was 7:00.  
  
"All the stores should be open by now. I guess I'll go and buy some stuff. But I don't want to go alone; he might be in town. Maybe I'll take Trunks. Yes, I'll take him but I hope he doesn't get the wrong idea."  
  
Oooook! That was a nice and long chapter. I was up half the night writing it because, what else is there to do at 3:00 in the morning? Next chapter, Trunks and Pan do some shopping AND Pan's seems to be freaking out while they're doing so. Peace out!  
  
Veggie-Trunks


	6. CH6: Kuso, He's Back!

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
What's up folks? In this chapter, Pan and Trunks go out for a little shopping, whilst someone tracks her down at the same time. As always, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Kuso, he's back!  
  
  
  
(Knock, knock, knock!) "Come in!" Trunks said, lying on his bed. The door opened and Pan stepped in. "So, you finally decided to come up. I saved you a spot right by me," he patted the space on the bed by him.  
  
"Is screwing me all you think about?" she didn't even have to ask. "…No, not really," "Oh really?" she strutted over and leaned over in front of him, showing a huge amount of cleavage.  
  
Trunks had perfect view of it too. "Y-yes," Trunks got closer to get a better look. "You get any closer and your head will be down my shirt!" she pushed him away and stood straight up.  
  
"What? I wasn't looking," "Whatever! Look, just get up and let's go!" "Go where?" "Shopping. I need to buy a few things like new clothes and stuff. Oh, and I need to stop at the ATM (Ha! Yeah, the saiyans have ATMs!) to get me some money."  
  
Trunks let out a small laugh. "Sorry, beautiful, but I don't shop with women; ya'll take too long and ya'll buy some things that I would RATHER not see, frankly!" "Look, I don't care WHO you shop with, but you're coming!" she yelled.  
  
"Why? So everyone can know that you're going to be my future mate?" oh yeah, Trunks really had a thing for Pan! "Do I have to hurt you?" she pointed her finger, which was making a ki blast, directly at a 'certain part' on his body.  
  
"Whoa, whoa! Ok, I'm up," Trunks got up quick. He wouldn't have any reason to live if his little soldier was blown off! Pan canceled her blast out. "So, can I put my arm around that perfect waist of yours?"  
  
"I don't think so, Mr. I've Had Every Girl In This Whole Town. Now let's get going," "Fine, let's go," he led the girl of his dreams out the door and down the steps, into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi, Trunks," Bulma gave her son a kiss. "Hey mom. We're about to go into town. We'll be back in a few hours," he grabbed a cream-filled bagel out of the little basket on the table.  
  
"Oh, you are?" Bulma looked at Bra, who smiled. "Have a good time then, Trunks. You too, Pan," Pan growled silently. "K, mom. Bye!" Trunks left, Pan angrily following behind him.  
  
"So, where you want to go first?" he asked her, stepping off the porch. "I need to go get money," "Don't worry about that. I'm rich, remember?" "I don't need your money," she didn't want anything from them.  
  
The only reason she lived with them is b/c Vegeta insisted she stay with them if he was going to train her. "Come on, the nearest ATM is 5 miles away! Look, how about I pay for whatever you buy and you can pay me back later?"  
  
Trunks didn't want to do any unnecessary walking, even though it wouldn't have been that bad anyway (you know how lazy men are! No offense, of course :P). "Fine! Let's go get some clothes then, and I need some more bath soap; I hate the kind you all have in there!" they started walking.  
  
"Why, because it isn't red?" he joked. "As a matter of fact, yes. I prefer cherry over plain, thank you," "You're really obsessed with red, aren't you. Why is that? Because it's devilish or something?"  
  
"No! I just like it! Is that okay with you, your highness?!" Pan was getting a little offended; she really likes the color red! "Hey, hey! I'm sorry. Didn't mean to insult you or anything. I can kiss you if it'll make you feel better."  
  
He got closer to her. "Don't even think about it!" she got about half a foot away from him. "Come on, Pan-chan! You know you want me," "No I don't and DO NOT call me Pan-chan! It's Pan to you, you royal gigolo."  
  
"Now, where's the store?" she looked around. Women were looking at Trunks and squealing and fainting. Trunks was winking at them. "Trunks? Trunks!" she hit him in the arm.  
  
"Ouch! Huh? You say something?" he rubbed his, now, red arm. "I asked you where the freaking store was!" she was fed up with all his flirting. "Oh, it's right there," he pointed, with his good arm, to the big store across the street.  
  
"Good. Come on, and stop flirting with all those hoes!" she pushed him across the street. "Hey, why they have to be hoes? They're just beautiful women admiring their Prince, that's all."  
  
"I seriously doubt that," when they got across the street. Pan felt like someone (besides Trunks) was watching her. She turned around, but no one was there. "Hey, you ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah…I'm fine, let's just go inside," she glanced back once more before walking in. They went straight to the women's department. "How do these heels look to you, Trunks? The ones I have on are getting a little old and I need another pair."  
  
Since Pan gets in so many fights every time she goes to a town, she had to buy another pair in each town. "Anything that shoes off your feet is just fine," "Be serious!" she yelled.  
  
"Fine. They're not bad, I say get them," "Yeah, their nice. Let me grab a box," she bent down to get to the bottom shelf where the boxes of the shoes were. While she was bending down, a certain 'someone' was admiring her derriere.  
  
"Trunks," she said. "Huh?" "Stop staring at my ass," Trunks immediately stopped and started looking around. 'How did she know?!' She stood back up with the box and said, "It wasn't that hard to figure out," and she walked off to the clothes.  
  
'What is she, some kind of mind reader?' he followed after her. "So, what are you looking fro now?" he asked. "Some pants, blue jeans preferably; they're stylish and comfortable."  
  
"You mind if I go look at clothes I actually wear?" Pan gave him a look. "Fine, but hurry up, I'll be through in about 10 minutes. Now shoo!" "I'm going, I'm going! I'll take my time walking over so you can get a good, long look."  
  
She threw a purse that was near by at him but he dodged it, laughing as he walked off. "Bastard," she muttered. 'I wonder if it's me he likes, or my body.' Suddenly, Pan got the feeling someone was looking at her again, so she turned around.  
  
She could have sworn she saw someone but she didn't really know. Then, she heard something on her left. She swung her head around to try and catch whatever made the sound, but saw nothing.  
  
Goosebumps appeared on her skin as an eerie feeling overwhelmed her. Her courage and pride were being submerged by fear. 'It can't be. Not this early. No! Stop that Pan! Don't let yourself be subdued by foolish emotions such as fear!'  
  
She continued picking out pants. She had gotten about 3 pair when she it had suddenly felt like someone was breathing on her neck. She, once again, swung around, hoping to catch someone. No one.  
  
She was shivering at this point. 'Pan, just go to the shirts. Get a hold of your sanity, girl!' she went over to the white T-shirts and got a 3-pack. Then she went to the other shirts and started looking around.  
  
(Ring!) "What the?" Her cell phone, the small, thin one she forgot was in the pocket of her shorts, was ringing. She reached in her pocket and got it out. She looked at the number on the Caller ID.  
  
"What? I've don't know this number. What if…" (Ring!) The phone rang again. "Pan, you're overreacting; just pick it up!" she pressed talk and put it to her ear. "Hello?" her voice almost squeaked.  
  
"Brat," "Vegeta?" she exclaimed. "How do you know my cell phone number?!" "Let's just say I have my ways. Now listen up! There's going to be a banquet Friday night at 7:00 at the ballroom. You and the boy need to get something formal to wear, not a faded T-shirt and shorts."  
  
"Are you insulting me, old man? I have no problem killing you, you know," she wasn't in the mood for his foolishness. "You need to buy a dress or something and your date needs a tux. I trust you have a, somewhat, decent amount of fashion sense so help the boy out; he's not too good at buying things for formal occasions."  
  
"What do I need a dress for? I'm not going to any stupid banquet! And also, for the record, your son is not my date!" "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'd stay and listen to you denying, but I'm a king and I have more important things to do. Ciao," he hung up.  
  
"That fag! I swear!" he hung her end up and threw her phone in her pocket. 'So she's going to the banquet. The little bitch, she thinks she's gotten away with her disobedience. Well, I'll show her she's messing with the wrong person!' the stranger thought.  
  
'I'll just leave her a little note,' he got a pin and paper out and jotted something down and slipped behind her, slipping it in her loose back pocket without her noticing. He then snuck out the store with evil intentions on his mind.  
  
She got through finding her shirts and went to go find Trunks. "Trunks? Where are you?" she kept walking. She found him flirting with 3 girls by the jewelry. "It must be great being a Prince and all, especially a handsome one," she first girl batted her eyes.  
  
"Yeah. I am pretty handsome, aren't I?" "Of course. You know, when your father, unfortunately, dies, you'll need a queen to help you take over. Have anyone in mind?" the 2nd girl wrapped her tail around his thigh.  
  
"Well," he said, petting her tail, "You might have just gotten on my list." Pan came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see who it was. "Hold on, Pan. So anyway, ladies, I-" Trunks did a double take.  
  
"Oh, hey Pan, he he. I was just talking," he scratched the back of his head nervously. "That's nice. You father called and said that you need to get a tux and I need a dress because there's going to be a banquet Friday night at 7:00, so let's go."  
  
She walked to the cash register. "Got to go, bye," he went to go meet up with Pan. "Um, sorry about that, Pan," "Forget about it, I didn't have to wait for you so it's alright." She reached in Trunks' pocket and pulled out his wallet, then paid the cashier for her things.  
  
"You know, I don't like them…that much." Pan put the wallet back in his pocket. "Why would I care who you're sleep- I mean flirting with, Trunks?" She felt jealousy run through her for a split-second when she saw him with those girls. "Come on, Pan, I was just flirting. You know you're number one on my list."  
  
'Pan, you don't like him, so stop getting jealous,' she thought. Pan, not wanting to get into the conversation any deeper, said, "Now, where is a place where we can get us something to wear to the banquet thing?' she asked, stepping out the store.  
  
"Two blocks from here," he sighed. She wasn't listening to him. "So um…who you going to the banquet with?" he asked. "Nobody." "Ok, I'll come by your room around 6:00."  
  
"You're going to come by it anyway," she muttered. His little infatuation with her was getting annoying. "This is the place," he said, walked through the door. "Hmm, smells good in here," Pan said.  
  
"Yeah, it's that new smell. The dresses and skirts and shirts and- the women's section is over there. I'll come get you when I'm finished. You don't have to worry about helping me pick something out, I'm sure one of these lovely assistants wouldn't mind helping me."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself. Now hurry up, I want to get this over with!" Pan hurried to her section. "Gosh, she's hot! I wonder how she looks naked," Trunks started thinking about it.  
  
"Uh oh. Better stop before I get too excited. I need a cold shower," he pulled on his collar, fanning himself with it as he walked on. "I swear he needs help," Pan sat her bags down by a chair and looked at the different outfits hanging on the wall.  
  
'I wonder if I can get these in red,' she pondered. One outfit in particular caught her eye. It was a blue top and bottom. The bottom was a skirt that went to the mid-thigh. The top part showed stomach and cleavage but just enough to still be called decent. It had sleeves that went around the arm right under the shoulder, instead of over the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me Ms. May I help you?" Pan snapped out her trance. "Huh? Oh, I was just looking at this outfit right here. Would you all happen to have it in red?" There she goes with the red again!  
  
"Yes, we have it in many colors. Would you like to try one of them on?" "Yeah, I need to buy it for the banquet Friday night," "Oh! Well, I'm sure this will look great on you! Come child," she led Pan to the dressing room.  
  
"Here's the outfit," she took one off the rack behind the desk and handed it to Pan. "Now go in the first door on the left. If you need any help, just call me," "Ok, thanks."  
  
Pan went in and locked the door. She took off her shirt the tossed it on the little seat in the room. She proceeded to take off her bra; it wouldn't look right if she had it on with the top.  
  
She pulled her shorts off and a piece of paper fell out of it. She picked it up and opened it. It read:  
  
'Hello, bitch! You think you can disobey me and get away with it by running all over Vegeta-sei?! Well, you should have kept going because I've found you now, slut, so it's over!  
  
I'm watching you Pan. I know where you're at right now! Every single moment! And if you ever tell ANYONE about this, I'll kill you! I'm coming for you. You'll pay….'Pan-chan'  
  
Pan stopped breathing. She was terrified now, shaking horribly. There was no doubting that he was in town. Every word sent another chill down her spine. Was he watching her now? Did he know where she was staying? Did he know about the banquet and that she was going to it?  
  
(Knock, Knock, Knock!) Pan jumped. "W-who is it?" "Are you ok, sweetie?" the woman asked. "I'm fine, I'll be right out," she disintegrated the letter and put on the outfit.  
  
She took off her heels. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down and stepped out the dressing room. "Oh my! That looks beautiful on you! Re is definitely you color!"  
  
The woman circled Pan, checking her out. "Now you know you can't wear this scarf," Bella (don't ask, that's her name!) pulled it off her head. "And we'll have to get you some underwear and high heels to go with this. Let me see."  
  
Bella looked around and pulled some red lace panties and a red lace tube top bra out. She grabbed a pair of "2" inch high heels. "Now go put these on." Pan came back out a few minutes later.  
  
"That's great; man won't be able to keep their eyes off of you!" "Yeah, well I'm only worried about Trunks!" Pan looked at herself in the mirror. 'And him,' she thought.  
  
She started scaring herself again. 'Stop thinking about it Pan. You'll be okay.' "The Prince?" "Yes, I live with him. It's a long story, but to be blunt, I'm training with his father," "Really? That must be nice! So, would you like to buy these?" "Yes. Would you all happen to sell bath soap? I'd like to get a cherry scented soap."  
  
"Why yes, let me see here," she looked on a shelf and got a medium sized bottle of cherry scented soap. "Here you go. Now take your things off and meet you can just go to the cash register."  
  
"Thanks, I'll do that," Pan quickly changed and went to go find Trunks. "Trunks? You ready?" she saw him still over in the men's section flirting again. "Oh, hey Pan! Yeah, I'm ready. Bye," Trunks walked up to Pan and took her things to hold them.  
  
"I don't need you to hold my stuff, you know! I'm quite capable of it myself, thank you," "But I insist," he got a quick kiss on the cheek in before hurrying to the register.  
  
Her eyes widened. 'I can't believe he just did that! I'm going to kill him!' she stomped to the register.  
  
  
  
Well, that's the end of the chapter! Will Pan tell anyone about the letter? Or will she go around wondering when he'll get to her? You'll have to read the next chapter! Peace out!  
  
Veggie-Trunks 


	7. CH7: Turn Off The Lights

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
Hey, next chapter's up! In this chapter, it's 2:14 and Pan's having trouble sleeping. The song I have picked for this chapter may not have too much to do with the beginning of the chapter but I think it has to do much with the rest. You know, it's about her not needing love so (shrug). As always, enjoy!  
  
  
  
1 Turn Off The Lights  
  
  
  
  
  
'He's back…and he's not leaving 'til he gets what he wants,' the thought was slowly killing her. She had never been more frightened for her life, and the worst part was that she couldn't even attempt to flee the town because Vegeta would surely catch her and demand a reason why she did so.  
  
It was 2:14 A.M. and she wasn't getting to sleep any time soon. She became very aware of every sound or movement that went on around; so aware and so scared, that she nearly hit the ceiling if she even thought she heard or saw anything; that's a pretty bad thing to have.  
  
She was also very tense; anybody could see that. Who could blame her though? Just the thought of him made her want to cry. Could she tell? Should she wait for something the banquet?  
  
Perhaps tell after the banquet was over so she wouldn't ruin it? Or would she do nothing and let him kill her because she was scared that if she told anybody, he would kill her which he's going to do it either way so shouldn't she just tell?!  
  
  
  
She didn't know what she wanted to do. All she knew was he was coming for her. She stirred her cookie in her milk, letting it soften up. "Brat?" a hand placed itself on her shoulder.  
  
Pan jumped and pulled just about every muscle in her body. "Kuso! Don't do that, Vegeta! Ow!" she would have rubbed one arm but the other one was hurting too. "If you weren't so tense, you wouldn't have hurt yourself," he told her, sitting down at the kitchen table with her.  
  
"A little too late for advice, don't you think?" she spat her mood right in his face. "Why are you so tense all of a sudden, anyway? Is being bitchy all the time not good enough for you now?" he stole one of her cookies, dipped it in her milk, and bit into it.  
  
"Well, Almighty Vegeta, King of Saiyans, I find that information to be none of you business." "Oh really? So I have to guess?" "I would rather not talk about it," she said, biting into cookie. "This has to do with someone you know?" "I don't want to talk about it." "They here in town?"  
  
"I said I don't want to talk about it, Vegeta." "This has something to do with your parent, doesn't it?" "I SAID I DON'T want to TALK about IT, okay?!?" she bellowed, slamming her fist down on the table.  
  
"Fine, brat, fine! Hold it in all you want but it's not helping you any. Forget I asked; I'll find out anyway," he said, for sure. "There's nothing to hide so whatever. What do you want, anyway?!" she asked, impatiently.  
  
"Excuse my interruption on your dreaming but the last time I checked, this was my home I believe you are the guest, so show some respect for once." He was right.  
  
She had barely shown him any respect since she met him. Pan was always frustrated when he came around. She couldn't stand the fact that whenever they fought he always…won!  
  
"Okay, fine. Would you mind, King Vegeta sir, telling why the hell you are in here?" she was a hopeless case. Vegeta rolled his eyes at her. "If you MUST know, I just came in from training."  
  
"Which reminds me to remind you that you don't have all night to be drinking milk and eating cookies because we have to train to tomorrow; 7:00 A.M. to be exact and no later than that."  
  
"I'll be there, kingy, don't worry," she heard someone coming and tensed up. "Calm down, girl. T's just the boy," Vegeta couldn't understand why she was so…scared.  
  
"Dad?" Trunks came in. "Oh, hey dad, Pan. I thought I hears some screaming down here." Trunks knew Pan couldn't resist yelling at someone, kind of like his mom at times.  
  
It's getting so lonely inside this bed.  
  
Don't know if I should lick my wounds  
  
Or say 'woe is me'  
  
Instead.  
  
Pan spotted him. His presence made her feel lonely. She had never wanted to be with someone but now that she found someone, he was a defect. He was so flirty and just didn't seem like mate material at all. She tried to tell herself he wasn't worth the risk.  
  
There's an aching inside my head.  
  
It's tell me  
  
You're better of  
  
Alone.  
  
It suddenly got hot. She almost began to sweat. She could understand what the feeling was that was overwhelming her. It happened a lot when he came around but she never showed it.  
  
But after midnight,  
  
Morning will come.  
  
And the day will see if,  
  
It you will get some.  
  
"Well, you can thank the brat's big mouth for waking you up," he pointed to Pan, who was only worried about giving Trunks a dirty look. "Hi, Pan-chan, he he," he knew she was still mad at him for kissing her. She sure did give him a mouth full!  
  
They say  
  
"That girl, you know she acts too tough, tough, tough,"  
  
But it's till I turn off the lights,  
  
Turn off the lights.  
  
They say  
  
"That girl, you know she acts so rough, rough, rough!"  
  
but it's till I turn off the lights,  
  
Turn off the lights.  
  
"Don't talk to me, pretty boy! Go let one of your little whores kiss your ass like they usually do! Oh, that's right, as far as you are concerned, I am your little hoe!" she was ready to throw the milk right in his face.  
  
And I say  
  
Follow me, follow me, follow me down, down, down, down  
  
Till you see all my  
  
Dreams.  
  
Not everything  
  
in this magical world  
  
is quite what it  
  
seems.  
  
"Um, dad? Can I talk to Pan 'alone' for a minute?" he hinted for Vegeta to leave. "Fine, I don't care. I'm going to go take a shower," he got out of his chair. "Remember Pan, 7:00 A.M." "It's a date, old man," she said. "You wish," he mumbled, walking out.  
  
I looked above the other day.  
  
Cuz I think I'm  
  
Good and ready for  
  
A change.  
  
Trunks took Vegeta' seat at the table. "Pan, I'm getting the impression that you are still mad at me, he said, like it was that hard to tell. "You know why you're getting the impression, Trunks? You're getting it because I AM still mad at you, you bastard!" 'He has some nerve, kissing me!' If glaring could kill, Trunks would be dead three times over be now!  
  
I live  
  
My life  
  
By the moon,  
  
(By the moon)  
  
If it's high, play it low.  
  
If it's harvest, go slow.  
  
And if it's full then  
  
Go.  
  
"Awe! Come on, Pan-chan, it was just a kiss! A little peck on the cheek!" Trunks whined. "I found it quite rude of you, Trunks Briefs," she sounded all proper and snobby. "You know you like it," he winked at her.  
  
But after midnight,  
  
Morning will come.  
  
And the day will see if,  
  
If you're gonna get some.  
  
She gave a small blush and frowned, "I did not! Women don't have much value to you, do we?!" "I never said that, Panny-chan, I like you a lot!" "No, you like my body a lot. And don't call me Panny-chan or anything like that," she hated it when guys couldn't think about nothing more than getting her in bed; it made her sick!  
  
They say "That girl, you know she acts too tough, tough, tough,"  
  
But it's  
  
till I turn off the lights,  
  
turn off the lights.  
  
They say  
  
"That girl, you know she acts so rough, rough, rough!"  
  
but it's till I turn off the lights,  
  
Turn off the lights.  
  
  
  
"But Pan-" "I don't want to talk to you Trunks! All you've done ever since you met me was hit on me. You haven't asked anything about my childhood or what I want out of life or anything of the sort. Even Vegeta's asked more about me than you yet you claim you like me so much!"  
  
And I say  
  
Follow me, follow me, follow me down, down, down, down  
  
Till you see all my  
  
Dreams.  
  
  
  
It was mean for Pan to say, but it was true. Trunks knew it was true too. He couldn't help it though. It had always worked for other women but Pan was different, very different. Having him hang all over her was the last thing she wanted.  
  
Not everything  
  
in this magical world  
  
is quite what it  
  
seems.  
  
"…I-I'll see you later," Trunks got up and walked out to go sit in his room and feel bad for the rest of the night. He past Vegeta, who sensed his sadness and went to go ask Pan about it.  
  
And I'm searching for things  
  
That I just cannot see.  
  
Why don't you, don't you, don't you come and  
  
Be with me.  
  
  
  
"Girl, what did you do to my son?" he took his seat once again. "I told his ass off, that's what!" She threw her cookie in the milk, splashing some milk. 'I knew it,' he sighed.  
  
I pretend to be cool with me, want to believe  
  
That I can do it on my own  
  
Without my heart on my  
  
Sleeve.  
  
"You're son had no respect for me or any other women besides his mother and sister at all! I'm nothing more than another thing to screw as far as he's concerned!" 'My life is so horrible! I've already past it; it really needs to catch up!' "No you're not," Vegeta said, wiping the milk up with a cloth on the table.  
  
I'm running,  
  
I'm running,  
  
Catch up with me  
  
Life.  
  
Where is the love that I'm looking to find?  
  
"My foot," she muttered. "I'm serious, though I understand your anger. It's not his fault, you know." "What's not his fault?" she asked. "The way he acts around women. He's never had problems with women until you showed up."  
  
"Oh, so I'm to blame?!" "I didn't say that, girl! I'm saying he's having a tough time. He really likes you but doesn't know how to act with you. You're not like the others he's met and actually LIKES you as more than what you think." "How do you know?" she asked, unconvinced.  
  
"Look, I just do. Have patience with him. How would you like it if he went off on you every time you yelled at him for no reason?"  
  
"Hey, I resent that, you old bag! I don't yell at him for no reason!" "Look what you are doing now. There's no reason to yell when I'm sitting two feet from you nor is there a reason to insult me."  
  
It's all in me.  
  
Can't you see?  
  
I can see. Why can't you see  
  
It's all in me? Yeah!  
  
"Ugh!" Again, he was right. She couldn't stand him! "Just…just leave me alone," she said in a quiet tone, looking down at nothing. "Hate the truth, I see? Well if you actually told people what was wrong with you, they just might be able to help you," he wanted to see if she would cough up some info.  
  
All in me, yeah!  
  
Where is your logic?  
  
(Turn off the lights,  
  
Turn off the lights.)  
  
  
  
She was silent. "Fine, don't talk. But I suggest you give my son a chance. There's not too many men that are going to look at you for what you are or be willing to change to do that." "Love…it's just not worth risking pain for, Vegeta. Not to me. I don't want love…it hurts," she whispered.  
  
Who do you need?  
  
(Turn off the lights,  
  
Turn off the lights.)  
  
Where can you turn  
  
"I used to think so too. I wanted nothing more than to have immortality and to rule the universe forever alone. Then I met Bulma…and that all changed. I didn't care to be immortal or rule the universe or be the best. I would have given it all up just to be with her."  
  
(Follow me, Follow me, Follow me  
  
down, down, down, down  
  
till you see all my  
  
dreams)  
  
In your delicate time of need.  
  
(Not everything in this  
  
magical world is quite  
  
what it seems)  
  
"Why? I mean, you didn't even know if she would stick around. It's crazy," she said. "Well being crazy was nice. She saved me from ruining my life. Don't ruin yours by refusing to get close to anyone. I know how it feel to think it's a curse but it's not." He got up and walked to the entrance of the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Follow me down,  
  
Follow me down, down, down,  
  
I do not need  
  
I do not need nobody.  
  
(Turn off the lights,  
  
Turn off the lights.)  
  
Before leaving, he said "You want to know something really not worth it? Throwing away a good future with someone who would be willing to spend the rest of their days with you just to live forever and see everything around you die and decay until you are the only thing left; that…that isn't worth it at all," and he was gone.  
  
Pan thought about what he said. 'He-he's wrong. I don't need love;' she thought. 'Why is my life so complicated? I…I just want to be normal like everyone one else…I want a life without pain,' a tear tolled down her eye.  
  
  
  
Follow me down,  
  
Follow me down, down, down,  
  
I do not need  
  
I do not need nobody.  
  
(Turn off the lights,  
  
Turn off the lights.)  
  
Follow me, follow me, follow me down, down, down, down  
  
(Till you)  
  
See all my dreams,  
  
See all my dreams.  
  
  
  
Follow me, follow me, follow me down, down, down, down  
  
(Till you)  
  
See all my dreams,  
  
See all my dreams.  
  
All in me, yeah!  
  
Where is your logic?  
  
(Turn off the lights,  
  
Turn off the lights.)  
  
  
  
Who do you need?  
  
(Turn off the lights,  
  
Turn off the lights.)  
  
Where can you turn  
  
(Follow me, Follow me, Follow me  
  
down, down, down, down  
  
till you see all my  
  
dreams)  
  
In your delicate time of need.  
  
(Not everything in this  
  
magical world is quite  
  
what it seems)  
  
  
  
End of chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it cuz I enjoyed writing it! Next chapter, Trunks talks with his mom while Pan's training with Vegeta, then Trunks confronts Pan for a talk. Peace out!  
  
Veggie-Trunks 


	8. CH8: Problems

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
Hey guys. I'm ready to post this chapter. Finally thought of what I wanted to write next for 'Was It Faith?' Also, I've put up my new saga for the series 'The Ultimate Friendship: Vegeta and Pan' It's the Frieza saga. Anywayz, in this chapter, Trunks goes to his mommy for help then confronts Pan after her session of sparring with Vegeta to talk. As always, enjoy!  
  
  
  
1 Problems  
  
  
  
"We'll be in later, woman," Vegeta opened the door. Pan was beside him, waiting for him to come. Trunks was sitting on the couch with an abiding look of angst in his eyes as he looked at Pan. She shot him a cold glare before exiting the house.  
  
He let out a sigh. Vegeta would have said something, but didn't want to interfere anymore, not just yet, at least. He left, leaving to go attempt to train Pan. Bulma saw Trunks' distress. She sat down by him and put her hand on his hand resting on his leg.  
  
"What's wrong, sweetheart? You didn't sleep all last night." Trunks didn't want to answer but saw the concern in her eyes and felt he had to tell her. "Well…I'm having women problems."  
  
Surprise invaded Bulma's face. "You? Women problems? What woman?!" As if on cue, they heard Pan yelling at Vegeta. Trunks glanced her direction, at his mother, than back at the floor.  
  
"Pan doesn't like you?" "You don't have to rub it in, mom," he started fooling around with a pen he had in his pocket. "Why doesn't she like you?" she asked. "She thinks that I don't like anything but her body."  
  
"Well, with all that flirting you do, it's no surprise that she thinks so," She mused. "Thanks a lot mom. I think I'll be going now," he was about to leave, apparently tired of her gnawing his nerves.  
  
"Wait! Don't leave, Trunks. Look, let's talk about it and see if we can fix your problem, k?" Trunks mulled over the choices he had. He could either talk to her and get closer to solving his problem or leave and still be in the same state.  
  
"How do I know you won't just joke at me the whole time?" he asked dubiously. "Oh, come on, honey! I'm serious. If you want to talk about it, I'm here for you, sweetheart."  
  
"Hmm…fine." he shifted uncomfortably, not really wanting to talk about. "So what happened last night?" she questioned. "Well…Pan kind of told me off," he murmured.  
  
"Not surprised," Bulma snorted lowly. Trunks glared at her. "Oh, I'm sorry Trunks but you know it's true." "It's so weird. All the women that I don't want to be mates with falls for my charm but now that I want to mate, she doesn't even LIKE me, let alone wants to be my mate!"  
  
"It's not that she doesn't like you, it's just that she doesn't like the way you act around her." "Well, I don't know how to act around her. She's so much different than other women! I mean, what does she want from me?" he bemoaned.  
  
"She just wants you to stop being so flirty. Strike up a decent conversation. Tell her about yourself. Oh, and flirting with other women isn't going to help you either," she admonished.  
  
"You think it would work?" he asked. "Of course! You should try and get with her. You know, when she looks at you, she doesn't see a wealthy prince; she sees you. It may not be a side she would rather see but she sees you, none the less. Have you ever noticed that?"  
  
Trunks' face brightened with surprise. "No, I…I never really thought about it that way," He considered the possibility that maybe; just maybe, she really did like him but just wanted him to treat her differently than the others; with more respect.  
  
"I'll try mom but it's going to be really hard. She's really beautiful," his mind clouded with thoughts of her. "I wonder what she looks like naked," he said to himself. Bulma hit him upside his head.  
  
"Trunks! What did we just get through talking about here?!" the pain of the hit and her yelling distracted him from his thoughts. "Ouch! Sorry mom, jeez! I can't help it."  
  
"You're obsessed Trunks. Crazy and obsessed but I love you anyway. See you later, honey," she pecked him on the cheek before leaving. Trunks looked at his watch and deplored.  
  
"Great. What am I suppose to do for another few hours until they're done?"  
  
  
  
3 hours later….  
  
  
  
Trunks had just got through taking his third bath, fixing his bed for the fifth time, shining all his shoes for the second time, cleaning his room for the fourth time, and bothering his sister for the millionth time.  
  
Trunks was out of things to do. He sullenly sat down at the kitchen table and buried his head in his hands. "I swear if they don't come in now, I'm going to go crazy!" Just then, he heard the door slam.  
  
It startled him at first, not really thinking they were actually through. They came into the kitchen, having to go through it to get to the steps because they came through the back door.  
  
Vegeta kept going, not even bothering to say bye or anything. Pan was headed out too but Trunks jumped in her way before she could get through. She ran into him, not ready for his last action.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked stiffly, not wanting to converse with him. "Hey Pan! Um, I was wondering…Well, I wanted to know…I just would like to…" he didn't know what to say.  
  
"Will you spit it out please? I'd like to take a shower," she leaned back onto the table. "Can I join y- I-I mean, could we talk after you shower? I wanted t-to say some things to you. I understand if you don't want to. You don't have to, you know, but I wo-would appreciate it," he stuttered nervously.  
  
Pan caught the line he almost said but wasn't going to start to embroider on it, seeing how he didn't mean to. 'What does he want? He is acting sort of strange. Maybe he's trying to act more respectable towards me for once,' she thought.  
  
"Sure…I guess," How could she say no? After all, he is trying to make her happy. "Really?! I mean, uh, Ok. You can meet me in my room," she gave him a look. "O-or wherever you like. It's up to you Panny- I mean Pan." 'You sound like an idiot Trunks!' he scolded himself.  
  
"Your room is fine. See you there," she walked by him and headed upstairs to go clean up. "Yes!" he celebrated silently. "Yes what?" Vegeta asked, walking by. "Um, yes…the stove is off?"  
  
Vegeta looked at him like he was crazy. "…Yeah. I'm getting you to a mental hospital, boy," Vegeta shook his head, leaving. Trunks ignored him. He was covetous of Pan's trust.  
  
'Ok Trunks, you've really got to act right. One slip up and it's over so that means no dirty jokes…or hitting on her…or staring at her chest…or legs…or thighs…or…or…who am I kidding?! I'm going to completely screw up!' he smacked his forehead in frustration.  
  
She was such a confusing person. Nothing but a bale of mysteries. Would she even consider him after this? Or just think he's an idiot? Does she just plain doesn't like him?  
  
He still wasn't completely sure if what his mother said was true. Maybe she just plain had a huge attitude problem. All he did was banter her a bit. He never did anything that would give her a reason to cuss him out. Well…the kiss may have been a little straight forward, but it was just on the cheek!  
  
He decided he would just wait for her in his room and when she came, he would just let things flow and see how it went. Hey, it was worth a shot. She wasn't hopeless. He went up to his room and waited.  
  
She got through washing up and putting on her clothes in about 20 minutes and came up to his floor. She stepped in front of his door and took a deep breath. Did she really want to go in there just so he could make dirty jokes at her or was he really going to try and stop?  
  
She didn't know; at least he wasn't to the point of being nauseating. She knocked. The door shot open before she could even get two knocks in. "Um…I'm here," she looked sort of dazed and surprised.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I just heard you knock and happened to be laying down on my bed," "You mean the bed across this king sized room?" she tried not to crack a smile. "Uh…yeah, that's the one. Come on in," he moved out her way and let her step in.  
  
He shut the door behind them. "You can just sit on my bed," he said. Pan gave a look indicating she wasn't too comfortable about that. "Or…my chair under my desk over here. Either one will do," she accepted.  
  
"Ok, Trunks. What do you want?" she crossed her arms, waiting for an answer. Trunks' brain was freezing up. 'Calm down Trunks! It's just a simple question, now answer it!' He took a deep breath and started.  
  
"Well…I was thinking; we kind of got off to a rocky start so uh, let's start over." She looked at him suspiciously. "Start over, eh? That means not a million dirty jokes every day? No more flirting with every girl you see, especially in front of me? No more kissing me when I don't want to be kissed?" she arched her eyebrow.  
  
Trunks was looking a little dreadful. "…Yes," The word barely came out. "I mean a dirty joke once in a while is ok but not every 5 seconds like you do. And any more little kisses and you want be able to work because you want have any equipment to work with if you get my drift. Got that?"  
  
Trunks cringed. "Loud and clear," 'She's a little violent' he thought. "Hmm…ok then. We can start over. But I mean it Trunks; one slip up and it'll be a while before I even look your way again!" she warned.  
  
"Okay, okay." She got up and opened the door. "But just one thing before you leave. Can I say something dirty?" She rolled her eyes. "What?" "You wouldn't damage my equipment anyway cuz you'd want to use it yourself." He winked.  
  
Pan slammed the door, blushing fiercely.  
  
  
  
FINALLY!! I got this chapter done! I'm sorry folks but I'm just so lazy! I don't know what I'm going to do with myself! Anywayz, next chapter, Trunks and Pan do random things and get to know each other a tad bit better. Peace out!  
  
Veggie-Trunks 


	9. CH9: Dinner For Two

Disclaimer: Read the last one.

Hi, hi, hi! How are ya'll? I'm doing good! Got a four day weekend so I have more time to catch up on school work I missed while at a funeral and stuff. This chapter, something happens but I don't know what cause I haven't thought of it yet so you'll have to read to find out. As always, enjoy!

Dinner For Two

"I wonder if he's watching me right now," Pan wondered to herself. It was two days later; She had just got through training and had taken a shower. The trained a lot longer than usual so it was near 7:00! Trunks was on his way to her room to ask if she wanted to go out to eat or something.

When he walked in, she was brushing her hair. For some reason, he found that so sexy. 'She is so hot! I don't know if I'll be able to restrain myself from throwing her on the bed right now and ripping off her clothes and- stop it Trunks! Just calm down and remember your promise.'

He took a deep breath, which caught Pan's attention. She turned around to see who it was, ready to kill any intruder like 'him' for instance. "Oh, it's you." She boredly said as she put her brush down. "Nice to see you too, Pan," he walked up closer to her, almost touching, in fact.

Pan started getting nervous. "Um…do you have to be so close?" "Oh, sorry," he went back one step. "Thanks. Now, I hope, for your sake, you have a reason for being up here," Hey, they may have made a little truce, but that didn't mean she had to be nice and cheery with him! 

"Yeah. I wanted to know if um…well…you want to go out?" he said the last part so quickly, even she didn't pick it up. "Repeat that," she said, giving him a weird look. "I asked if you…wanted to go out and get something to eat, maybe," Trunks blushed looked away. 

Pan was a little surprised. 'I can't go out with him! I mean I want to but…wait, no I don't! I can't fall in love; it's sick! But he is kind of cute but…I-I'm just so scared…damn my sinuses are hurting! I really don't think I want to…I might start getting attracted to him or something,'

She didn't know what to do. She wanted to go out with him but couldn't get over her fear of men and the fact that just didn't want to fall in love. "I-I don't know. That may not be a good idea. I mean, you're wanting to go on a date or something, aren't you? I don't think I can do that right now," Trunks immediately started waving his hands 'no'.

"No, no! Nothing like that! It's just a…friend thing, yeah! We can just hang out an-and get something to eat. After 12 straight hours of training, you must be hungry!" Trunks would rather of had a date but he knew Pan wouldn't go for it. 

Pan thought it over. 'Well, it's just hanging out…whatever that is. Gosh, there is so many things I've never done! I mean I've never even kissed anybody before! Never had a boyfriend or went on a date or anything and he's so damn experienced at it all! I wouldn't even know what to do.' 

'I don't know what to do now! I'll look like an idiot! Well, I might as well try...I guess. It might help me get relax a little. Ever since I got that letter from that bastard, I've been freaking out! It's not like I'm going to fall in love or anything.'

"I guess. Whatever-" 'Wait! What if 'he' is there the whole time. That means I can't let Trunks out of my site or that'll give him a chance to strike and one good surprise hit from him would knock me out cold so all he'd have to do is drag me away and Trunks would never know. I don't know if I could live with myself if 'that' ever happened again. I can't let him…I can't even think about it,' Pan bit her lip. 

"What's wrong, Pan?" Trunks reached out to touch her shoulder. Pan jumped and hissed. Trunks jumped back himself. "Sorry! Forgot, he he," Pan's look softened up a bit, knowing he didn't mean to.

"Yeah, I guess we could just hang out…no harm in that," 'Unless there's a psychopath chasing after you,' she grimanced secretly. "Good! So, where you want to go? A fancy one or a little one or what?" "Could we go to a quiet one? I have a bit of sinus pain right now and I'm waiting for the medicine to work."

"Oh, ok. Sure. By the way, where's my dad?" "Hell, I don't know; probably still training, the bastard! Can't stand him! He's so-" "Ok, ok. Let's just go," he cut her off and walked out.

"Ugh! The nerve of him! Purple haired beast, ouch! Damn sinus pain!" she was mumbling insults all the way to outside.

*******************************

"Tell me again why we're hanging around Slut Corner?" Pan asked, looking at her surroundings in disgust. "Pan, just because there is a lot of gorgeous, sexy, non-panty weari-" Pan gave him a mad look. He was doing it again. 

 Trunks tried to correct his mistake. "Oh, I mean, just because there are women out here who just happen to wear a small amount of clothing, doesn't mean that they're sluts or whores," Trunks said matter-of-factly. Pan hmpfed. 

'They're all sluts and they're all staring at my mate- what was that?! I mean, it was like instinct or something. Why do I get so mad everytime someone looks at him? Only a bonded person would do that. I don't feel bonded,' Pan started rubbing around her neck to see if Trunks had bitten her without her knowing it.

Trunks gave her a funny look. "Uh, is something wrong with your neck?" Pan looked up at the sound of his voice and gave a small blush. "Um, n-no! Why do you have to be so nosey?!" she crossed her arms.

"Geez, sorry! Look, let's just go in, ok?" he tilted his head towards the entrance to the little romantic restaurant they stood in front of. Pan looked at the place and started having second thoughts. The place was like a love shack.

She wouldn't have been surprised if they walked in and saw beds everywhere with people mating in them! "This is the place, eh?" "What? You don't like it?" Trunks asked. "N-no, it looks nice…let's go on in," she said, still giving the place dirty looks. 

Ok, let's go. They aren't open forever, you know," he led her inside. They walked in up to the cash register. Her predictions weren't too far off. They had tables set up for eating where they were. 

But then they had another room that she could see from there with couches and huge beanbags everywhere, with people making out and things on them. She found it sickening.

"Pan, you listening?" Trunks snapped his fingers in her face. "Huh? What?" "I said our table is this over there," he pointed to the best table. "Yeah, whatever," she walked over. 

Trunks stayed behind her and watched her walk. 'Oh yeah. She's got a nice walk. And look at those legs. Not too fast. That's it. Keep goi- ouch!' he ran into her, not knowing that she had stopped.

Pan glared at him. "Exactly what caught your attention so much that you failed to notice that I stopped?" she asked, as if she didn't already know that answer. "Uh, what do you mean Pan?" he scratched his head, Goku style.

"Answer the question, Trunks," she said, sharply, tapping her foot. "I uh…was wondering what I wanted to eat! Yeah, that's it! I'm really hungry. Let's sit down," he sat, trying to change the subject.

Pan wanted to tell him off but decided not to; she didn't want to ruin dinner, especially since she was starving. She sat down and got one of the menus already on the table. 

Trunks also picked one up for himself. "Now, let's see what's on the menu here," Trunks browsed around. "Terriyaki Chicken, Beef Stew,  Namekian Burger. Hmm, never had that," Pan was busy looking around to see if somebody she knew, like psycho, for example, was around.

"Pan? Do you know what you want?" "What? Oh, Terriyaki sounds good," she put her menu down, still glancing here and there. "You sure you ok? Did my dad hit you too hard or something?"

Pan frowned. "Never mind, never mind," he didn't want to get her started. A waitress finally came up to the table. "My, you must be the Prince!" she gasp. "Yeah, that's me," Trunks smirked. 

Pan was going to say something but decided not to interfere so she could see if he'd even remember she was there. 'The bastard! He'll probably leave without even remembering I'm here and go sleep with that whore!'

"Well, I'm Sasha and I'll be serving you tonight," Trunks had a dirty thought with that last comment. "So, what would you like: beef, ham, deer, me?" she laid her tail on his thigh.

"Well, beautiful, I'll have-" suddenly he caught Pan's glare in the corner of his eye. He stopped flirting immediately, politely taking her tail off him. "Whatever she's having," he gave a deeper and more professional voice, then gave a fake cough.

"Oh," Sasha looked at Pan like she was a diseases animal. "What are _you _having?" "Well, _Sasha_, I'll have the Terriyaki chicken if you don't mind," Pan spat back. She wrote it down.

"Fine. I'll be back, handsome," she winked at Trunks and walked away. Trunks smiled innocently at Pan. "You know, I was just trying to make her feel better. She seemed a little…depressed?"

"Oh yeah. You were going to make her feel good alright, _real good_," she looked the other way, refusing to look at him. "Awe, come on Pan. I'm sorry! I'm trying, you know. It's hard breaking a habit, especially a bad one!"

Pan rolled her eyes and turned back to him. "Whatever. I don't want to talk about it," she turned her focus back to her surroundings. 'I'm fighting a loosing battle,' Trunks sighed.

***********************************

They had gotten their food and was eating. Pan still hadn't said a word and Trunks was desperately trying to start a conversation. "Nice weather, eh?" he said. Pan didn't even bother to acknowledge his presence.

'Why am I getting so jealous?! Just talk to him Pan, he didn't mean it! Remember what Vegeta said.' Pan took a deep breath and spoke up, "Trunks, forget about it! It's ok, I'm fine. Let's just eat. I'm tired and would like to get back to my bed and go to sleep!" She started back to eating the last bit of her meal. 

"Fine. I guess I'm a little tired too." He said with no emotion and went back to eating. Pan suddenly felt guilty about yelling. 'Shoot, I yelled at him again! I really should apologize. Maybe. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. Yes. I'm doing it.'

"Trunks. Look, I-I'm s-s-so-sorry. I shouldn't have yelled." Trunks looked at her. "It's ok. You don't have to apologize." "Yes, I do. I was w-wrong." "No. We both were. Look, we're both through; let's get home before my mom starts worrying." 

He put a one hundred dollar bill on the table and got up. "Come on," "But you didn't even get the tab," she stood up and said. "That'll pay for it, Pan. Now come on," he walked out and felt a huge gust of wind.

Pan, who was standing by him, shivered. "It's cold," she looked around to make sure no one was around. She couldn't get over knowing that 'he' was there. "Here," Trunks took off his jacket and was going to put it over her shoulders.

Pan hesitated for a moment, but let him. He put it on her shoulders, careful not to take too long and make her nerves. "…Thanks," she said. "No problem. Let's go; don't want you catching a cold or something," they started walking back to his house.

They arrived back around 20 minutes later. "I guess this is goodnight." He said as they got to her floor. "Yeah. Here's your jacket," she gave it to him back. "Oh, thanks."

"Well, I'm going to bed. You know Vegeta's going to want to train. He'll probably come wake me up and 5:00 in the morning and-" she was broke off by a kiss. Pan was so shocked, she couldn't move.

Trunks pushed her against the wall. 'Pan! Stop this!' she pulled away. Trunks came back to reality from her jerking away. "Pan. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to," he moved closer. 

She backed away from him. "I-I'll see you later," she ran to her room. "Kuso!" he hit the wall with his fist. 'Just couldn't help yourself, Trunks, could you?! Could you?! No! Now she's scared of you!'

Pan ran in her room and locked the door. She was in shock. 'Why wasn't I scared?! I should have been terrified! For some reason, I'm not suppose to LIKE a man touching me! Let alone kissing me!'

She sat on her bed and thought. 'This…this has never happened before. What am I going to do? What if I get really vulnerable and…then he'll ask about it and I'll have to tell him! I can't get attached to him! (sigh) I'm a love-sick puppy and don't even realize it yet,'

She decided to go to sleep and rest her brain so she could think about it in the morning.

Ok, that chapter is finally through! I'm going to put on the prologue for 'Neighborhood Romances', I'm going to sleep. Have a nice night ( or afternoon or day; whatever time of the day it is for you). Peace out!

Veggie-Trunks


	10. CH10: The Banquet

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
Hiya! This is the 11th chapter! This chapter, it's Banquet night and Pan can avoid Trunks no longer! As always, enjoy!  
  
1 The Banquet  
  
  
  
  
  
Pan hadn't talked to Trunks since the incident two days ago. She had did everything to avoid getting into a conversation with him like leaving to train even earlier and coming in later while he was gone or asleep.  
  
She could avoid him no longer, however. It was the night of the banquet and Vegeta told her that Trunks had to have date, so she was going to have to get over the little 'smooching session; and go the banquet with him.  
  
Pan really didn't want to but she didn't want to ruin the banquet either. So…she had no choice. 'I can't believe she's going to do this,' she thought to herself, walking down the steps.  
  
"She hate me," Trunks sighed to his mother, who was putting on his tie. "No she doesn't, Trunks. She's just trying to figure out what she wants. She probably doesn't know if she's ready to have a relationship right now."  
  
"But why?" "Well, I don't know. She seems really disturbed about something; maybe that has something to do with it." After putting on his tie, she got a rose from the flowerpot downstairs (they were in the living room) and pinned it on him.  
  
"You look great!" she told her son. Trunks then heard Pan walking down the steps. He felt his heart go in his throat Trunks topped breathing. "Trunks, get a hold of yourself!" Bulma punched him in the stomach to get him to breathe.  
  
"Ouch! Thank mom," he rubbed his stomach and swallowed big to get his heart back in the right place. Pan stopped at the last step. 'Ok, Pan, here we go,' "So…ho-how do I look?"  
  
"Oh, Pan, you look wonderful!" Bulma said. "Who?" Vegeta walked in wearing a tux. "Look at Pan; isn't she beautiful?" Pan blushed and turned away. "Hmm…she looks alright; I look better."  
  
Bulma elbowed him. "What?" "Stop being rude!" "Whatever. Bra, get down here!" Vegeta yelled. "I'm coming daddy, gosh!" she ran down the steps. "Hey, Pan! That's a nice outfit!"  
  
"Thanks," she said meekly. "Ok, let's get going. Come on, everybody to the damn limo!" Vegeta opened the door. "We're going Vegeta, gosh!" Bulma and the girls walked out.  
  
  
  
Trunks or Pan didn't say anything the whole ride there to anyone or each other. When they got there, they were greet by a man. "Hello, King, Queen, Prince, Princess. And who is this lovely young lady?" Zugo, the banquet thrower, asked.  
  
"That's Pan; she's with Trunks," Bulma answered. "Oh, I see." He said. To make it seem believable, Trunks took Pan's hand in his. Her first instinct was to jerk away, but she subdued the urge.  
  
"Well, let us go in, sire," Zugo led the royal family into the banquet. "My I have your attention; the royal family is here!" Zugo announced. Everyone turned to bow.  
  
"You may continue," Vegeta said. Everyone went back to the party. "Your seats are over there. Enjoy," Zugo walked away. "Well, I'm gonna go find a cute guy to dance with. Bye," Bra left to go flirt with the whole banquet.  
  
"Come on, let's go sit down," Bulma said to Vegeta, taking his arm that he held out for her. "You two don't have to stay with each other if you don't want but it would look better if you did, so try to work an agreement out," Vegeta said before him and his queen left.  
  
Pan and Trunks were silent for a moment. "You want to go in the garden? I don't think anyone's out there," Trunks finally spoke. "No, I don't think-" "Please? I really want to talk to you."  
  
Pan didn't want to but he would never leave her alone until she did so. "Okay, but not for long," Trunks led Pan out the side door to the little garden. "Pan, I…I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself. I mean, you're just so beautiful, I guess I kind of lost it for a minute there."  
  
"I mean, your eyes are like black holes; I just get sucked in. I just don't understand why you don't like me back." Pan looked up at him. "It's not that I don't like you, Trunks."  
  
"Well, what is it?" "I-I don't know," Pan did know the reason but didn't want to tell him the truth about herself. "Yes you do. Pan, tell me what's wrong." "Trunks, I think you should just find someone else."  
  
"Pan, I don't want anyone else, I want you." He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She thought she would pull away but surprisingly didn't. "Trunks, don't do this," "I…I love you, Pan."  
  
He pressed his lips against her. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck. Pan suddenly broke the kiss and stepped away from him. "I can't do this," she started walking away.  
  
"There you go! You're always running away!" Trunks yelled. "I am not running away! I just know that this is wrong! You don't love me; it's lust, Trunks, lust! We have lust for each other and always have which is why we continue to go on with this half-baked relationship!"  
  
"What, so this means nothing to you? Me telling you I love you means nothing?! I've never said that to any other woman Pan! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!"  
  
"No- ugh!" Pan stomped away. "Fine! This is over!" he yelled as she left. Pan walked down the side-walk and left the banquet. Vegeta saw her through the big window as she walked by.  
  
'Kuso! They've gotten into a fight already?! Ugh, and I'm going to be the one going after her!' "What's wrong Vegeta?" Bulma saw his distress. "Nothing, I'll tell you later." Vegeta got up to go after her.  
  
  
  
}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
Pan walked briskly down the streets, crying. She didn't know what to do. She really loved Trunks but she just couldn't get over her past and was terrified to tell anyone.  
  
'I can't believe I'm just throwing him away! He told me he loved me and I acted like I didn't even care! I wish I could take it ba- ahh!' she was grabbed by someone and pulled into an alley.  
  
"Hello, trash," a person with a familiar voice breathed in her ear. Pan froze in terror. 'Oh my Kami…' "Yes, it's me. Now that I've found you, you're going to pay for disobeying me."  
  
"No!" Pan tried to break free but he was too strong. "Don't cause any more pain for yourself, bitch," he growled shoving her on the wall. He ripped off her top. "Stop!" she punched at him but he grabbed her fist in his.  
  
He squeezed her fist, causing it to break. She let out a cry. "Leave me alone!" she kicked him with her heel in his stomach and phased him for a second but not long enough to get away.  
  
"How dare you!" he kneed her hard in the ribs, fracturing them. "Ouch!" she whimpered. He then took her head and slammed it against the wall. He then ripped off her bottom, leaving her with only her bra and panties on.  
  
He threw her on the ground. She yelped. Pan started trying to fight again. He slammed her head on the hard cement. Pan wasn't completely out so he did it again and again until she struggled no longer. Pan's vision slowly faded. "Father," she finally blacked out.  
  
He was about to take off the rest of her clothing but he felt someone's ki coming. 'Shoot!' Before he left, he whispered in Pan's ear, "You're saved this time, but next time, I'll kill you," he hissed. That was the last thing she heard before she completely went out.  
  
He ran down the streets, suppressing his energy. Pan laid there. It started to rain…  
  
  
  
Oh my God! What will happen to Pan?! Will she die or will Vegeta get there in time?! Fine out next time! Peace out!  
  
Veggie-Trunks 


	11. CH11: Confessions Of The Mind

Disclaimer: Read the last one.

Hey guys! Are you rejoicing or are you just happy to see me? Yeah, I know it took forever to update but I did! Also, you might want to look at my new update list at mediaminer.org. It's in my fic 'Veggie-Trunks' Stories Plus More…yeah'. I have two new fics I'm making and a one chapter one so… This chapter, Vegeta forces Pan to reveal her secret. As always, enjoy!

Confessions Of The Mind 

Vegeta walked down the streets, the pouring rain soaking him. He could barely feel Pan's ki now, but he knew it was close. He had a bad feeling about the situation but didn't know why. As he walked, each step was heavier than the last. His footsteps heard loudly in the darkness. He turned the corner, feeling her ki in the direction.

His heart began to beat faster as he approached the ki. Walking slowly walked to the alley entrance and paused momentarily before turning his head. His eyes widened as he looked down to see a broken and bloody Pan lying unconsciously. "Good God…"

"Mom, where did dad go?" Bra asked as she sat down by her mother. "Oh, he went after Pan. I guess Trunks and her had a fight or something; she looked pretty angry and so did Trunks when I saw him. He looked horrible! Poor thing, Pan must have rejected him." Bulma bit her lip. "Oh, don't worry mom. They were made for each other, they'll come around; you'll see." 

She kissed her mother on the cheek before setting off back into the party. "I hope you're right, cause if you aren't, Trunks may never find a mate," Bulma said to herself. Bulma couldn't wait any longer now; she had to go talk to her son. "That's it, I have to find him and talk to him before he does something bad like kill himself or something," Bulma got up and paced vigorously in the direction she felt his ki.

Vegeta ran to her side. "What the hell happened!?" he exclaimed. He was completely shocked that anyone could manage to do this. Trunks and himself were the only ones he knew of that could beat her, and he knew she knew exactly who had done it. He checked her pulse to see how faint it was. "It's very faint. She hasn't been out here long but it is a cold night. I better get her to the castle quick." 

He scooped her up in his arms and flew straight in the direction of his home.

"Trunks?" Bulma walked into the room he had went in to be by himself. "Leave me alone," he said quickly, not even turning to look at her. "Oh, honey," Bulma sat down by him and put her hand on his shoulder. "What happened outside, sweetheart?" she asked in a low, soothing tone. Trunks was silent. "Come on, Trunks, you can tell me. What did she do?"

"…She…she turned me down again," he confessed. "Oh Trunks, I'm sorry. What happened?" she asked. "We were talking and she just wasn't…she just wasn't seeing things my way." "Trunks, I'm sure she didn't mean to-" "Mom, I told her I loved her and she walked away!" he barked unconsciously.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell." He apologized. "No, it's okay, Trunks. I know you didn't mean it." "Mom, she walked out on me, why?! What did I do that was so horrible?" Bulma felt so sad and troubled. He felt so heart broken and she felt as if she couldn't do anything about it. "Trunks, I know it doesn't seem like it now, but you two will end up together, I know you will. Love is a hard thing to come by, don't give it up so easily."

" I know mom but it's so hard and she's just not willing! (Sigh) I'm going out, see you later." He got up. "But it's raining-" "I don't care," he stated, walking out the door, shutting it hard.

"Pan? Pan, are you awake?" Vegeta put a hot rag on her forehead to help revive her and thaw her out. She slowly and painfully opened her eyes to meet Vegeta's. "Pan, are you okay?" He tried to get her full attention but she was busy looking around the room. "Whe-where am I? Ouch!" she moved a little too fast and hurt herself.

"You're at the infirmary of the castle and the place you are going to tell me just what the hell is going on," he sounded serious. "T-tell you what? I-I just got into a little fight," she stuttered. "Little fight?! He tore off most of your clothing, he was going to rape you-" "No he wasn't! And I'm fine!" Pan yelled, managing to restrain herself before she tried to cross her arms and end up killing herself. 

"You're going to tell me," he ordered firmly. "I…I can't-" "Don't give me that bullshit! Nothing is stopping you from telling me what has been going on with you and this person that seems to scare the hell out of you! Now you can either tell me or I'm going to guess and this time, I won't stop!" he bared his teeth as he growled.

"This has something to do with one of your parents, doesn't it?" he asked. He could hear the change in Pan's heartbeat and in her breathing and immediately knew he was right. "Is your mother dead Pan?" Pan shut her eyes tight, holding back tears. "…Yes, she died while giving birth to me. That's what he told me…"

"Who? Your father?" he heard a single sob come from Pan. "Pan, did…did he do this to you?" "No," she said quickly. "Pan, yes he did." "NO!!" he screamed as she started to shake from her overworked nerves. "Pan, did he just do this once or has he been doing this since you were little?" he asked with no harshness in his voice. 

"No! He didn't do anything! Just shut up!" she got off the bed and limped herself over to the corner where she sat facing the wall. It was so obvious to Vegeta now. Being scared of men but not harmed when a female touched her, refusing to fall in love with his son, not wanting to talk about intimate things; it was so obvious that anyone could have walked right by it.

"Pan…has he ever…" Vegeta didn't get to finish as she had already started to break down in tears. "Pan, has he ever…raped you?" the words hit her like a brick wall. 'Rape….'

********Flash back*********

"Girl, this is the last straw! You have disobeyed me for the last time, and now you're going to pay!" He grabbed her by her hair and slung her on the bed. "W-what are you doing?!" she back up as he approached her. "What I should have done a long time ago!" he got on the bed, pinning her down. "No!" she tried to get away but he was just too strong.

"This would be a lot easier on you if you just held still!" she punched her in the face, knocking her back down on her back. He ripped off her shirt. "Stop!" she was silenced by a slap in the face, then a burn as he ripped off her pants and threw them across the room. She attempted to knee him so she could run but he caught her knee before she would and crushed the cap of it. She cried out in pain as she felt it crack. 

He then took the opportunity to rid her of her panties. "No, stop! Please!" she begged, slowly becoming light headed from the yelling and thrashing she was doing. "Too late!" he unzipped his pants. "Stop!" she slashed him across the face, her nail making a mark across his eye. He felt the blood trickle down his face and drop onto her stomach.

"Grrr!" he growled, forcing 3 fingers into her. She screamed out in pain. "NO!!!!"

********End of Flashback*******

"NO!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" she hit her head repeatedly onto the wall as she thrashed around as if she was reliving the whole memory. Vegeta ran over and restrained her so she couldn't move. "Leave me alone!!!" "Girl, stop! Calm down!" he yelled. "STOP!!!!" she screamed wildly, digging her nails into his arm. "Argh!" he held the pain in b/c he didn't want to let her go.

"Pan, it's me!!" he yelled. The tears were streaming down her face as she turned around and begin to cry in his chest. "What did I ever do to deserve it?! What damnit!?!" she asked him over and over. "All I ever wanted was for him to l-love me and call me his daughter but no! All he did was torture and beat me! Was I that bad of a child?"

"No, and don't ever say that," he said soothingly as he rubbed her back. "He's just sick and twisted, no one in their right mind would do that to their own child! No one in his or her right mind would do anything like that! Don't blame yourself, girl, it's not your fault. He won't do anything like that to you again…I promise."

Awe, how sad and sweet and the same time! Next chapter, she talks to Trunks and tells him everything, including how she really feels about him (gasp!)! Peace out!

Veggie-Trunks 


	12. CH12: Depression

Disclaimer: Read the last one.

Hey! Sorry it's been so long! This chapter, Trunks is highly depressed. As always, enjoy!

Depression 

'I'm never falling in love again.' Trunks thought angrily as he roamed the streets of the city with wet clothes and a broken heart. He had never felt such pain in his life. No woman had ever rejected him and just when he finds who he wants to be his mate she doesn't ever like him.

Trunks came up to a closed store's porch and sat down to get out of the rain. He didn't know what he wanted to do. All he could think about was ending the pain and misery, but he could think of only one way to do it…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Stay here, I'm going to find the boy so you can talk to him and get this shit straightened out," Vegeta said. He had brought Pan up to her room to rest and had already changed into some casual clothes and out of his tux. "Wait!" You can't leave! I'm still weak, what if he comes back?!" Pan exclaimed, pulling the cover over her more.

"Girl, he knows I'm on to him! He's not trying anything again tonight." "B-but you don't know that-" "Although he's a sick bastard, I assure you he's not stupid, and I assure he's not coming back anymore tonight." "B-but I…I can't tell Trunks," she lowered her head in shame. "And why not? Hell, you told me!" 

"But if I tell Trunks, he'll know I've been lying to him the whole time and if he knows, he'll get mad." Vegeta stared blankly at her. "Well hell Vegeta, what do you expect me to say?! Hi Trunks, how are ya? Oh, by the way, my father's been beating the hell out of me since I was 5. Is that good?" she got sarcastic with him. "You should tell him Pan."

"I can't! It'll just hurt and upset him damnit!" "Haven't you already done that?" Pan laid down with her back facing Vegeta, hiding her guilty look. "You know, if you would have just told him the truth in the first place, none of this extra drama and shit would have happened." "But I don't want to hurt him Vegeta…I love him," a tear rolled down her cheek. "I think he's the one who needs to hear that, not me." And he was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Trunks sat there, trying to figure out whether he was so hurt, he had to kill himself or not. He tried to look at the good and bad side of committing suicide. He knew for sure his family would miss him but he continued to wonder if Pan would. Would she feel guilty? He would enjoy watching her fall apart for breaking his heart.

Also, if he killed himself, he would never become king but if he killed himself, the whole world would hate Pan for making him go crazy. He would never mate but that would make ever female on Vegeta-sei hunt Pan down and kill her. This wasn't looking good. Anything reason he thought of to not kill himself would be countered by a reason TO kill himself. 

He broke out his thoughts to realize it had stopped raining. He got up and began to talk aimlessly around for something to kill himself with. 'I'll make her pay,' his eye twitched angrily. He couldn't think of anything more than to make her suffer for hurting him. He couldn't believe how she treated him like shit and all he did was love her. 

He felt himself step on something hard and looked down. It was a knife. 'Perfect' he thought. He picked it up and wiped it off. He found another porch and sat down. Running his finger over the blade, he checked to see if it was sharp. "Kuso!" he cursed silently as it cut his finger and drew blood. He stared at the knife, looking at what would end his life.

'I'm going to do this,' he thought. He sat it down on his wrist. 'I'll start here then go to my neck.' He was about to cut his wrist-

"You know if I sat here and let you do that, I would have to kill myself too." Trunks took the knife away from his wrist, startled. He turned around to see his father. "Oh, it's you," he turned back around. "I see you've given up, not what I expected from my own son." "Go away," he said.  "So you're just going to be a punk and give up because she says no once or twice?"

"It was more than once or twice! I pour my guts out to her and she throws it back in my face. I want to make her pay." "So you're going to kill yourself? Some plan," he snorted. "Look, it's not funny dad! She hurt me." "Listen to yourself! Stop being a damn pussy and get over it! You know she likes you!" Vegeta could not believe his eyes.

"She hates me dad. I just can't go on-" "Stop whining for one second and think! Do you think she stayed around all this time just to train with me?" "Yeah…" "Like hell! She spent the rest of her damn day with you, and you know it! So don't give me this bullshit and get your ass up!" he grabbed Trunks by the arm and pulled him up. 

"I'm killing myself and you can't stop me," Trunks said very depressingly. Vegeta grabbed the knife and threw it far away. "Come on, boy," Vegeta sighed, taking flight. "I'll go but I'm not talking to her! And I'm still killing myself!" he yelled up to his father as he also went into the air.

Well, Trunks sure isn't feeling well. Can Pan get him to listen to her? We'll find out next time, now won't we? Peace out!

Veggie-Trunks


	13. CH13: Confessions Of The Heart

Disclaimer: Read the last one.

Hey guys! Really sorry but I had to completely reformat, or ERASE, my computer but I'm back. I wanted to make another chapter for ya'll since you all help me break my review record with 104^^. As always, enjoy!

Confessions of the Heart

"Bra, let's go ahead and go home, maybe your father and the others have already went back," Bulma said to her daughter next to her as she stood up. "Ok mom, but can we stop at that clothes store by the mall before we leave? They're staying open extra late tonight."

"Sure, let's just go." Bulma was getting a weird vibe about the whole night and wasn't sure if everything was alright. She just wanted to go home to find her family there in one piece. 

"I'm not talking to her dad, no way," Trunks protested as he slumped down on the couch and crossed his arms. "Look, I'm not going to sit around for the rest of my days training her and watch you ignore her while she tries to explain herself to you and you won't listen!"

"Then don't look!" Trunks got smart. Vegeta tried very hard to hold back his anger, understanding that his son was not in his right mind at the time. "Trunks, I am trying my best to be patient with you. Now I don't know why you seem to think just because some girl didn't jump in bed with you when she first saw you means you can cuss me out, but you can't."

"I never said I wanted her to SLEEP with me…" Trunks knew he was lying. "Look, just go talk to her!" Vegeta was getting quite impatient. "I told you dad, I'm not talking to her! If she doesn't like me, then I don't like her! Whatever we had is over and that's that!" he got up and shoved past Vegeta to stomp up the stairs to his room. 

"Argh!" Vegeta unconsciously slammed his fist into the wall, making a whole about as deep as half his arm. He pulled it out and yelled, "One of you servants come fix this damn wall!" he stomped out the house to go train and get some stress off.

Pan, even on the 17th floor, could hear the screaming. She was really beginning to hate herself. "I can't believe I was so damn mean to him," she wiped her eyes with her hand. 'Trunks hates me now! I'm such an ass…' She turned to look herself in the mirror.

She saw a sad, crying girl with messy hair and clothes half hanging off her body; she saw a girl who deserved pain. 'How can I make this right? He won't even talk to me!' "Ms. Pan?" A servant walked in. "Y-yes?" Pan sniffed. "Oh, what's wrong dear?" the middle-aged woman came in and shut the door.

"N-nothing," Pan turned back around, hiding her tear-covered face. "You're a horrible liar, child," the woman laughed. Pan glared. "My, you look just like King Vegeta when you do that! Just don't put a hole in the wall like he did," she snorted.

"What do you want?" Pan said, angrily. "Well, Pan, I just came up here to talk to you for a second. I heard quite a lot of that conversation between King Vegeta and the Prince and I would say you're in quite a jam," she said, sitting down on the bed by Pan.

"What the hell were you doing? Eaves dropping?" Pan angrily balled up. "Now you know as well as I do that Prince Trunks could be heard over this whole castle. He was very unhappy and I'm sure you know why." "I'm sure the whole castle knows by now!" Pan wiped her eyes again.

"Oh, come on now, it's not that bad. I've known the prince for a long time and I think I might be able to help you," the servant said. "Really?" Pan sat up at the statement. "Yes. You see, the prince has always been a ladies' man so, naturally, when you rejected him those times, that dealt a hard blow to his pride. You understand?"

"Yes," Pan lowered her head. "So he's sitting up there angry at you and you're sitting down here angry at yourself too; nothing is being accomplished by this." "Well, what do I do? He won't talk to me." "How do you know that? Just because he said he wouldn't doesn't mean he won't, you haven't even tried yet!" 

"Now you have to make him listen to you. Just go right up there and talk to him, shout through the door if you have to but say what you need him to hear. Tell him you're sorry and how you feel, don't just sit here and mope, that's getting you nowhere!"

"But it'd kind of a personal conversation, I don't know if I could say it even with us alone," Pan blushed slightly. "Well if you aren't willing to risk someone else hear what you have to say and loose him, then I can't help you. You're such a beautiful girl Pan but if you aren't willing to open up and tell someone you love them, you'll never get a mate." Pan knew she was right.

It was going to be hard but it was something she had to do; she couldn't have him hate her forever. "You're right…I'll do it," Pan wiped the rest of the tears off her face and combed her hair with her fingers as she stood up. "Good! Now don't come back down here unless you two have at least talked!" she ordered.

"I won't," she smiled, one of the few rare moments you have with Pan. 

"Trunks? Are you in there? Can we talk?" Pan knocked on the door and carefully listened for any noises or replies. Trunks was startled by the sound of her voice. 'She's got a hell of a lot of nerve coming up here!' he ground his teeth. "What the hell do you want?!"

"Come on Trunks, let me in, I really want to talk to you," she said. "Ha! Oh now you want to be near me?! Now you want to talk about us?! Well, it's a little late for that, isn't it?" he scoffed. "Trunks, come on! Let me in!" Trunks got up and slung the door open.

"Look Pan, I don't know why you won't get it through your thick head, but I don't want to talk to you!" "But Trunks, I-" "I don't care Pan! Do you have to continue to harass me?! Go away!" he started stomping down the hallway to leave. 

"Trunks, wait! I wanted to tell you-" "I don't give a damn what you WANTED to say! Leave me the hell alone! I never want to see you again, get out my house!" Trunks' words hit her like a wall. She fell to her knees in heartbreak. "I just wanted to say…I love you," she whispered, tears threatening to spill from her black, sad eyes. 

Trunks stopped right in his tracks at the beginning of the steps. His heart stopped when he heard her. "Fine you bastard! I'm leaving and never coming back!" she yelled as she, wobbly, got to her feet and ran past him to her room. "Pan! Wait! Kuso!" he felt horrible. 'How could I ever fix this?'

Well, finally got done with that! Sorry, I know it's short, just like the chapters will probably be from now on but I dunno. Anywayz, see ya'll laterz! Peace out!

Veggie-Trunks


	14. CH14: Two Stubborn Heads

Disclaimer: Read the lat one.  
  
  
  
Hey guys! Next chappy here! This chapter, I try to figure out what I'm going to write! As always, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Two Stubborn Heads, Two Broken Hearts, and One Destined Bond  
  
  
  
'Why do I even care?' Trunks asked himself as he sat there on his bed. 'I mean, she started the whole thing anyway! Why should I apologize?' He just refused to go down there now. Partly angry with her and himself, he had begun to think that maybe her leaving was the best for everyone.  
  
Then someone knocked on the door. "Come in," he sighed. Vegeta opened the door, went straight to him, and slapped him hard on the back of the head. "Ouch! Hey, what the hell was that for?!" he rubbed the back of his head. "For being a fool! What the hell is your problem boy?!"  
  
"Her!" he snapped back to him. "Well she wouldn't still be your damn problem if you would have just listened to her! Can't you see the girl is obviously trying to tell you something!?" Vegeta was getting very fed up at this point. "I don't care to hear her excuses!"  
  
"It's not an excuse! She's trying t- argh, that's it damnit! Look, you want to ruin your life, you go right ahead. I just don't give a damn anymore!" Vegeta stormed out of Trunks' room. "Good!" he yelled after him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pan, please don't go! What happened?" Bulma tried desperately to stop her. She had just gotten home with Bra and heard Pan running to her room and slamming the door. "I don't wanna talk about it!" Pan was in tears as she threw her things into the suitcase.  
  
"Pan, look, can't we talk about this first?" "That's all we've done and everything's just gotten worse! He wouldn't even listen to me when I tried to tell him about my father!" Pan immediately regretted saying the words but, at this point, she had nothing to lose.  
  
"What about him? Tell me," Bulma asked. Pan was silent, staring down in the direction of her suitcase but looking at nothing, blinded by her tears. "He…he used to beat me as a child. Once, he even…even rapped me and *sniff* that's when I left but he's found me again and attacked me but Vegeta got there before he could really do anything but now he knows where I am…"  
  
She wiped her eyes and went back to packing, though going much slower. Bulma was nearly in tears herself. "Oh Pan! So…so that's why you didn't want to…to be with Trunks?" "Yes," pan sniffed, "If we would have mated, he would have went through my mind and found out my secret. Plus…I was just scared," she admitted.  
  
"Come here and sit down," Bulma sat down by where Pan was standing. Pan sat down by her, still not looking at her. "Pan…I know what you're going through." Pan looked at Bulma with question in her eye. "Once, while Vegeta and I were just going out, I…had gotten raped by one of his bodyguards."  
  
Pan went into a state of shock. "What? You…you were-" "Yes, I was. And I did exactly like you, I wouldn't tell anyone. Well I was just terrified to tell. I didn't know what to do. Vegeta soon realized something was wrong. I didn't want to go out as often as I used to, I stopped getting close to him, never liked being around other men, just many things."  
  
"Then one day, he came up to me and sat me down and just asked me, "Bulma, what's wrong with you?" Well when I wouldn't tell him, he got angry because he knew something was wrong. Well, for about 3 months, the relationship just went downhill. We even stopped talking to each other."  
  
Pan was very much in shock at this point. It sounded just like her and Trunks, only the whole thing had went down in a week and they hadn't even really been going out in the first place! "Well, what happened then?" "Well, one day, I just realized that ruining a great relationship just so you can hold back that secret was just insane. So I finally went back to go see him at the castle."  
  
"You did?" "Yep. I just walked right through his chamber doors, locked them, and went straight up to him. He, of course, wasn't too fond to see me but, luckily, he wasn't so stubborn to kick me out so he listened and that's when I told him everything."  
  
"Really? What did he say??" "Oh, Vegeta was quite pissed. He took me and we went straight down to go see the guard." "Weren't you scared?" Pan asked. "Oh, terrified but I knew Vegeta wouldn't let him hurt me again. Vegeta grabbed him up, took him and I straight to a training room, made him beg for forgiveness then tipped him apart right there in front of me! I even got to step on his head afterwards," she said, proudly.  
  
"Wow, all that really happened? Damn," Pan would have never guessed that she had went through the same thing. "See, it was the same situation. But your situation is just worse. You were rude and mean to him, you were never together to start with, and, unfortunately, Trunks got Vegeta's and my stubbornness so he can be quite a problem when he's angry."  
  
"See, Vegeta cares so much because we avoided ruining our lives and he just doesn't want to see you two make the same mistake that we avoided. You two were obviously destined. I mean, how many girls do you know that get to live in a castle with a prince?"  
  
Bulma was right, the whole thing was kind of odd. "Well I don't know if I want to speak to him again," she said angrily, crossing her arms. "There you go, being stubborn again. Look, if Trunks comes down here, will you speak to him?"  
  
"Well…ok, but only if he comes down here!" "Good, I'll go up and get him now! Now don't go anywhere, you hear?" "Yes, yes, I hear you." "Ok, be right back!" Bulma scurried out the room to go see Trunks.  
  
  
  
Yay, Pan's willing to talk to him again! Will he come down? Or will she have to come up? Find out next time! Peace out!  
  
Veggie-Trunks 


	15. CH15: Kami, Please Get Together!

Disclaimer: Read the last one.

Heya heya! Got the next chappie! Sorry this author's note isn't longer but I'm tired .. I've been so busy then I was going to last night but we had a damn storm and I had to get off -.-. Anywayz…As always, enjoy!

_Kami, Please Get Together!_

"Trunks, open the door! I have something to tell you," Bulma knocked on his door. "Go away!" He yelled, refusing to let her in. "Trunks, I need to talk to you!" she tapped her foot angrily. She heard nothing. "Trunks, listen…I know you've had a long day but Pan wants-"

"No!" he didn't even wait for her to finish the sentence. The last thing he wanted to talk about was Pan. "Damnit, will you listen! This is important!" "Mom, please, just go away!" Bulma was getting tired of arguing with him, especially when she was talking to him through a door.

"Trunks, this is not the time for you to act like this! Now this has been going on all night, don't you want to get this over with?" she asked. "…Yeah," she barely heard. "Then come out here. Pan has something very important to tell you and all she asks is that you come down there and listen to her."

She didn't hear a response. She knew he was thinking about it but she also knew he was very angry at Pan. "Listen, she never meant to hurt you sweetheart, she's just…going through a rough time. At least let her explain." Bulma sat there for a moment. She didn't know if he was going to come out or not but she waited. About 30 seconds rolled by then the door suddenly opened.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said, dully. "Good!" Bulma smiled. "Now go on down there, and if you need me, I'll be in my room. K?" she tugged on his jacket. He had changed sometime between all the arguing. He didn't want to go but part of him wanted to know what she had to say.

"Whatever…" "Trunks, now, just go down there." She said before walking away. Trunks took a deep breath and stood there for a moment. 'Should I go down there…?' He wanted to go but he just didn't know. 'Well, might as well…what more damage could she do?'

'He's coming,' Pan thought, being able to feel his ki coming down the steps. Her heart started racing as she thought about what she'd have to tell him. "How will I tell him? I mean, I can't just say it," she whispered to herself. He was going pretty slow but, to her, he was coming pretty fast and she had no idea what to say.

'I should just tell him I'm leaving, I'm caused enough trouble,' she thought, turning to her suit case and closing it. Then she heard Trunks knock on the door. She jumped, slightly startled, even though she knew he was coming. "C-come in," she said.

Trunks opened the door and she could see by the look on his face that he didn't want to be there. "My mom said you wanted me…" Trunks locked the door and stood there with a blank look on his face. "Y-you can come sit down with me, i-if you want to," she said, scooting over.

Trunks sat there for a second, thinking about it, then went over and sat down by her. "So what did you want to tell me?" he asked. "Well, I-" she suddenly choked on her own words. Could she really tell him that? So he would know that she'd been lying to him, on the top of the fact that she had been a complete ass to him the entire time?

"Pan, what did you want to say?" his voice snapped her back into reality. 'Well…I have nothing to lose…except him.' "Trunks, there's something I never told you about…about me. It has to do with my…my father," Pan took a deep breath. Trunks looked at her in question.

"What, Pan?" "My father…he used to beat me," Pan got out before breaking into a sob. Trunks' heart stopped. "What?! He what?!" Pan looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "He used to beat me. A-and…he r-ra..ped me once a-and he's been following me ever since I ran away a-and he attacked me tonight-"

"Pan, why didn't you tell me this before?!" Trunks jumped up off the bed and turned to her. He was furious. How could she keep something like that from him? "I'm sorry, Trunks-" "Pan, how could you sit here all this time knowing he was out there trying to kill you?! And you didn't tell me? Pan!"

"I'm sorry damnit!" Pan turned her head away from him and begin to cry. Trunks sighed deeply, shaking in shock. He couldn't believe everything that was going on with her the whole time he had been trying to get together with her. He suddenly felt bad.

He didn't know about her father and the beating and him raping her and him stalking her down. If he had, his relationship between him and her would have been completely different. He thought she should be the one he should be mad at but he couldn't help but feel mad at himself.

He sat back down by her, taping his foot and looking at the ground, not really knowing what to say as she sat there with tears rolling down her face. He looked at her as she had her back turned to him. Her hair was a mess, she was curled up in a ball, her tail was limp before him.

Trunks decided that he should do something but didn't really know what to do, so he did the only thing that came to mind. He slowly advanced his hand to her tail. He didn't want to move to fast because it would startle her. He gently laid his hand on top of her tail.

Pan flinch and was about to move away from him but, to her surprise, she didn't. She was still tense but did not move. Trunks then picked up the end of her tail in his hand, slowly and careful not to hurt her. She sat there, paying close attention to his actions.

Then Trunks took his other hand and begin to pet her tail. Pan felt a tingle go up her spine. "Pan, I'm sorry…I didn't know," he whispered, getting closer to her. Pan turned back to him, looking him in the eye. "I don't blame you Trunks…I love you," she said, putting her hand over his hand that was on her tail.

"I..I love you too, Pan. I just don't know why you wouldn't tell me." "I didn't want to hurt you anymore than I already had," she lowered her head. "Well I feel a lot better now that you've told me. Just be honest with me next time Pan, I would never hate you." He put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

He buried his head into the crook of her neck and began to purr. Pan started shivering and he looked up at her. "What's wrong? Are you cold? Am I hurting you or something?" Trunks raised an eyebrow questionably. "N-no, I liked it," Pan said, a little disappointed that he stop, "Just brought a tingle up my spine."

Trunks smiled at her. "So I can kiss you?" he asked. Pan blushed, as if they hadn't already kissed two times before. "Y-yeah, if you want," she answered. Trunks got closer to kiss her but she begin to hesitate and move back. She kept moving back till she was laying down and Trunks was on top of her.

"Can I kiss you now?" he asked, barely holding back a laugh. "Y-yes-" her sentence was broke off by a kiss. She wanted to pull away at first, but slowly got into the mood and didn't stop him. Soon, she found her arms around him. Just when she was really starting to get into it, he broke away.

Pan almost pouted, which Trunks caught. "So, you want to do this?" he looked at her, waiting for an answer. She thought about it for a minute. She wanted to so she didn't really know why she was thinking about it anyway. "Well…yeah, but you start going fast and I can't promise that you'll leave out of this room 'fully intact', understand?"

Trunks laughed, "Yeah, I do. So can I take these clothes off now?" he asked, putting his hand under her shirt and 'exploring'. Pan's eyes went wide before she slapped him and pushed him off of her. "Ugh, the nerve!" she stomped into the bathroom.

"Ow!" Trunks held his cheek before getting off the bed and following after her. "Wait, Pan-chan, I was kidding!"

Welp, there ya go. Sorry it took so long .. I've been REALLY REALLY busy! Hope I'll be on TIME next time ^^;;;. Peaces Reeces!

Veggie-Trunks


	16. CH16: Not Tonight, Love

Disclaimer: Read the last one.

HEYA HEYA!! I'm back! I've decided, instead of working on 13 at the same time or whatever, **I'll work with 3 fics at the same time and update, then go to the next 3 and update at the same time^^. Neighborhood Romances, Life Isn't Worth Living Without You, and my newest, Runaways, are my three choices.** Anywayz, here's the next chappie of LIWLWY! As always, enjoy!

Not Tonight, Love 

****

****

            "Pan, come on, I was kidding!" Trunks pouted, waiting for her to finally open the door. It had been almost 15 minutes and she was still in there. "Come on Pan, it was a joke!…" "I don't like 'jokes'!" she growled, still sitting on the toilet. "Awe, Pan-chan, I'm sorry!" "My ass," she cursed. 

"Pan, I'm serious! I-I thought it was funny! Now just come out, please?" "You've been lying to me for 15 minutes and you expect me to come out?" he heard her say through the door. "I-I'm not lying, Pan!" Trunks looked the other way; he could feel her eyes piercing through the door. Pan slammed open the door. "YES YOU ARE YOU NO GOOD HOE!! I SWEAR EVERYTIME YOU OPEN YOUR MOUTH IT PISSES ME OFF! YOU-"

Trunks cringed while she continued to yell and curse him out. "NOW GET OUT!!" "…Does that mean you forgive me?" Trunks gave that 'I'm sucking up big time' smile. Pan's tail began swishing from side to side violently. "Trunks Vegeta Briefs…I'm going to tell you…one more time…to get the hell…out…of…my…ROOM!!!" She gave him the scariest look he'd ever seen in his life.

"Ok ok!" Trunks started backing up out the door. "…So I can't stay?" "NO!!" she slammed the door in his face. Now Trunks was back into the same situation: stuck talking to a door. "Pan, come on!" "Trunks, just leave me alone!" Pan walked to the bed and dropped on her back.

Trunks turned the knob and it opened, to his surprise. 'Why would she leave the door unlocked?' he thought. "Pan? What's wrong?" Pan shot back up. "W-what the hell is that-" "You're acting weird. I mean, I know I kinda…copped a feel," he blushed for some odd reason, "But it wasn't that bad…was it?"

Trunks really didn't mean to make her mad. "No," Pan sighed, hanging her head. "Then what?" Trunks closed the door and walked up to her. "What's wrong Pan-chan?" "I-I thought I could do this b-but when you did that, it just scared me. It wasn't what you did, it's just…I haven't been so close to any man before…except for…" "Pan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Trunks stopped.

He didn't know what to say to her. He hadn't realize that a lot of things would remind her of what happened to her. Pan started crying. "Maybe you (sniff) should just go find someone (sniff) who isn't so damn messed up!" Pan balled up on her side.

"Pan, you're not fucked up- I-I mean!" 'Damn, I didn't mean to say that!' Trunks mentally slapped himself. "See? You can't even talk to me now!" she started crying more than before. "Pan, d-don't cry!" Trunks tried to think of something he could say to make her feel better.

"You know, w-we don't have to um…" 'Why is this so hard to say?' he thought, cringing, "You know…tonight." Pan wiped her eyes and looked at him. 'Can't go back now (sigh)' "You know, we could wait. I-I mean, I didn't fall in love with you so I could screw yo- I-I mean, just get you in my bed for one…glorious night of hot, sexual, heaping, like-a-bitch-in-heat passionate fling," Trunks suddenly started breathing a little hard.

Pan blankly stared at him. "Anyway! Um, I mean, I want you to be my mate and so if that means I can't screw- I mean, if that means we can't….you know, then that's…_finnnneeeee _with m-me." Trunks felt a knot in his stomach. "(Sniff) You, you really mean that Trunks? Because I really don't think I can do this tonight, I-It just scares the hell out of me-" 

"I mean it," Trunks looked in her tearing eyes and for a moment, he had forgotten everything else. 'She's beautiful…' he thought. Pan smiled. "Trunks, will you…stay with me tonight?" Trunks looked surprised.

"W-why?" Pan looked away. "Nevermind," she sighed. "N-no, I want to, I just…just thought you'd want to be alone." "Just because I don't want my brains screwed out tonight doesn't mean I wouldn't like to have some company, Trunks-kun," Pan chuckled lightly.

"Oh." "It seems you're the one who needs a better understanding of relationships. You know, there's more to it than sex." Trunks frowned. "Hey, I know that!" "You're pouting, Trunks," Pan seemed to enjoy messing with Trunks' mind.

"Good night, Pan," Trunks started for the door. "Noo, come back here damnit!" Pan was about to go after, but he turned around "You're pouting, Pan." He smirked at her. Pan glared. "You hoe…you're staying and that's that!!" Pan ordered.

"Whatever you say, Pan-chan," Trunks locked the door, "Now lets 'get to bed'," Trunks licked his lips. 'I'm going to at least get a make-out scene out of her' Trunks grinned evilly. "Trunks, what the hell are you smiling about?" Pan began looking worried.

'He wouldn't! After what we just talked about? He wouldn't dare try to- ahh!' Pan's thoughts were interrupted when Trunks pounced on her like a cat to a mouse. "What the hell are you doing??!?!?" Pan was shocked. How could he do something like that after she just said she didn't want to have sex?

"Trunks, get your ass off of me!" "Right after we make out," he assured. "What?! I'm not making out with you, you slut-" Pan was stopped by a kiss. 'This is so degrading' she thought. She broke it off and started yelling, "You asswipe, I should kill you and throw you for the damn fish you-" she continued to cuss and holler.

"Woman, tell me something…" Vegeta looked at the mirror in their room, seeing himself and Bulma, who was sitting behind him. "Yes?" she awaited his question. "What did you tell her? To make her change her mind?" he asked, as if he already knew. There was no answer from her.

"You told her?" 

"Was that a question or a statement?" she replied. 

"You told her, didn't you…"

"I had to. I'm sorry." Bulma apologized.

"Don't be. I would have told her myself if I had the balls to," he laughed for a second and his eye twitched in humor.

"You have the balls; I just beat you to the punch."

"I just…didn't want to think about it…to think it could actually happen again to someone I know…and so young."

"Yes, but it did."

"I was ready to die when you told me. The thought that I let someone hurt you just…killed me. After I killed him, I avoided you for weeks. I couldn't stand to look at you. I never really have gotten over it; I could never forgive myself for not knowing."

Bulma walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I forgive you. Why can't you forgive yourself?"

Vegeta hissed. "Some things are just unforgivable, woman. It's my job to protect you; your frail mind wouldn't understand."

"The only unforgettable thing is me not telling you after it happened. No reason to hit yourself in the ass for it; I can do that," she purred.

Vegeta frowned. "It isn't funny."

"Oh, come now Veggie-chan, don't have a breakdown. I've accepted it, and Pan will have to, also. You can reverse what has been done; If you squeeze it, it'll never escape, but if you let it go, it'll just… slip away from your mind. You understand?"

"Hmm, squeeze it; how hard?" Vegeta mused.

"Has your hentious mind wondered off to a new subject?"

"Maybe," Vegeta smirked.

"Well, maybe if you stop being a little bitch, I'll give you what you want."

"Grr, I am no bitch," Vegeta growled, prying her off of him.

"Oh, yes you are. Veggie's a bitch, Veggie's a bitch!" Bulma taunted. "Grr, shut up!" Vegeta grabbed her, by the shoulders, against the dresser drawer. "I suggest you take that back…or else," he threatened. "Or else what?" she challenged.

"You beg."

"Excuse me, Veggie?"

"You heard me."

"You can't make me do anything," she crossed her arms and stared him straight in the eye. 

'He's sexy when he's angry.' 

'Grr, I'll have her acting like a bitch in heat…then again, she will be.' Vegeta looked at her evilly. 

"Don't give me that look."

"Sigh, I need someone to have a fight with!" Bra sighed. "Hit me," she ordered. "I'm sorry, Ms. Briefs, but you've had quite enough Sake for tonight," the servant lectured. "Don't argue with me damnit, hit me!" Bra slammed the small cup down. "(Sigh) ok," he poured her 23rd cup.

"Trunks, stop slobing on me!" she managed to say, trying to breathe. "Hmm hmm, later," Trunks, to say the least, was enjoying it very much; so was Pan but she wasn't admitting it without a fight. She was out of her vulnerable, cute, compassionate, sentimental mood and she was not enjoying being turned on by him.

"Damnit, I told you I didn't want to do this tonight, and two seconds later you're pouncing on me!" Granted, he did pounce on her, and was very much in the mood of kissing her, but he hadn't tried to cop-a-feel on her. Did that make a difference?

'I was so scared when he put his hand up my shirt…I guess I just like kissing or something…ugh, I'm so confused!' "Trunks, quit!!" she started whining again. Trunks looked at her. "I made you whine again." He loved messing with her; he loved her, and there was no denying it.

Whenever he was around her, he felt complete. Though he was prone to make many mistakes with her, he also learned from them. "Damn you, I told you to get off me! You've already kissed me enough times, I'd say that's quite enough! Trunks, damnit, what if someone's watching this or something?" he saw terror in her eyes for a split second as she looked around the room. 

"Pan, why would you think someone would watch us?" Trunks just couldn't fully understand her fear.

'She's so paranoid. But I'm right here; doesn't she trust me? Doesn't she think I'll protect her? I don't understand, what hasn't she told me?'

"Because…" she crawled out from under him slowly, "I just do, ok? I know you think I'm paranoid and shit…and maybe I am." "I'm sorry, it's just you act like you have some psycho killer stalker chasing yo- I mean there's no reason to be paranoid- that is to say no one's after you- what, damn, I didn't mean to say that!" Trunks sat up and rub his forehead.

"Trunks, two minutes ago you were trying to swallow me whole and now you're suddenly all serious because I said I thought someone was watching. I'm paranoid Trunks, and I have reason to be, but you don't have to get jumpy with me. It's ok, you know; I'm ok. I just have to deal with my fears."

"No it's not, Pan! I-I wasn't even there! I didn't even know you and now I'm starting to feel like it's my fault or something! I keep slipping up, now it's just hard to do anything _but _kiss you!" 

"I told you to find someone els-"

"I don't want anyone else! I just haven't gotten used to this, yet, and when you didn't want to…I really had nothing to say to you. It's not that I don't think you're interesting and I just want you for that…gorgeous, hot, extremely sexy body of yours, but I just didn't want to slip up and make you feel bad like the shirt thing. I didn't even think that half the things I do might remind you of…Nevermind."

"Trunks, you don't have to treat me like I'm 2 with sensitive ears. If there's something you want to know, you just need to ask me; what makes me feel bad is when you feel like you can't talk to me about something. So if there's something you want to know, just say so damnit," she spoke softly.

"I don't know, I'm just confused right now. We seem to be just switching from one scene to the next like the last never happened; like we change emotions every 5 seconds."

"Well that happens when you're going with a rape victim and just finding out about it," she spoke, monotone. "Pan, don't say that-" "It's true. It won't go on forever, but it's true."

"No it's not."

"Trunks, don't baby me, ok?! I can handle the truth, you know! Damnit, don't talk to me!" Pan grabbed the cover and flung it over her reclined body, turning from Trunks. "Pan, I'm sorry! It's just hard!"

"You can either ask me your damn questions, or leave the hell out of my room," she told him his choices and waited for his answer. "Ok, ok…but at least face me, Pan." Pan granted his wish, and turned back around, facing his direction but not him.

"Pan…are you reluctant to have sex because you've never _really _done it or because you're scared it'll remind you of…"

"My rape?"

"Yeah."

"Both, I guess… More about my father."

"You know, I would never let him hurt you like that again," he lied on the bed, his face facing hers. "I know. But what also scares me is that it'll be the same with him, just…willingly."

"What do you mean?"

"I-I don't know. I just never liked sex after that. I always thought it'd be just the same, just doing it willingly. I guess you could say I didn't have a good reference to go by. I don't even know if I'd be able to enjoy it after what happened to me."

"Pan, it wouldn't be anything like that.  It just seems the same because you've never _had _sex before."

Pan was taken back. "What do you mean I haven't-"

"You were…raped," it took all his might to say those three words, "But you've never had _sex _before. It makes a big different when you want to do something or you don't. When you do, that means you want to enjoy it, and when your mind wants pleasure, it doesn't tell your body any different. Get it?"

Pan thought about it. "I…I guess. But it just seems so scary now. When you asked me at first, I said yes because I thought I could do it, but the more I thought about it in that short time, the more it scared me. It just seems so…dirty," Pan shuddered.

"Pan, how…how did he?"

"Rape me?"

"Yeah, I want to know…if you don't mind telling me. If you do, I'll understand-"

"I don't." she responded, before beginning.

"First, he took his fingers and jammed them into me. It hurt so bad, all I could do was scream and try to kick at first, but I was so tired after a few minutes that all I could do was speak. I called him a son of a bitch and told him I'd kill him and I hoped he'd go to hell and that Frieza would do the same thing to him, heh…he got angry and that's when he shoved his whole hand up me."

Trunks cringed at the thought. He figured it was the equivalent of getting your balls tied in a knot and then getting punched at.

"I felt myself rip. Then, as if it wasn't enough, he pulled his pants down and he…it hurt so bad. I couldn't do anything but sit there while he assaulted me because I was so tired. I couldn't defend myself anymore. While he was doing this, he, he touched me and rubbed on my body like I wasn't even his own flesh and blood; like I was just some slut he'd met. Soon I went into shock and couldn't even feel it anymore, but I could feel the blood running down and soaking the bed and sheets. And I was so tensed up that it made it worse while he was forcing himself through."

Trunks could barely stand to listen anymore. He couldn't see how someone could inflict that kind of pain on anyone; it was worse than death itself.

"Well, when he finally stopped, he spit on me and said "Clean yourself up, bitch; you're bleeding," got up, and left out of my room like nothing had happened. I sat there for hours, half-conscience, in shock, bleeding severely. Half the bed was soaked with my blood." Pan began shaking like she was about to cry.

"When I finally got back to my senses, I was in so much pain that I could barely get up. I had to crawl to the bathroom (sniff). I ran hot water and put soap and alcohol in there, then took off what he managed to not rip (sniff) off of my body and made my way into the tub. When the soap and alcohol hit my wounds (sniff), it felt twice as bad as it was feeling when I came out of shock, but I was too tired to get up so I had to sit there all night, my wounds stinging so bad, it felt like I was on fire. I cried all night and prayed that someone would, (sniff) by the off chance, come to check on me and see what had happened and helped me; but no one came. I felt so alone."

Pan broke out in tears. Trunks got under the covers with her and cuddled up to her. "I'm sorry, Pan," he whispered, letting her cry in his chest. "Why?! Why does he hate me?! I just wanted to be his little girl (sniff) but I was nothing but his bitch!" she hit Trunks in the chest over and over.

It hurt a little but he didn't want to make her stop. "I'm so scared that it'll hurt just as worse because I had so much damaged. W-what if I rip again? I (sniff) never got the right medical attention for it." She placed her arm around him.

"Well just talk to my mom. S-she can get a great doctor for you!" Trunks reassured. "You think? I mean, I wouldn't want to go through that pain again, and especially in the middle of us…I wouldn't want you thinking it was your fault (sniff). "I'm sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable It's just that I can't help but blame myself."

"I know, but I just want you to know I don't think any of this, like tonight, happened because of you, and I don't want you to think I'm blaming you for anything that's ever happened to me. Ok?"

"Ok," Trunks smiled, holding her close.

"Trunks…I love you," she buried her head in his chest.

"I love you too, Pan-chan."

Awe! Damn, they switch those scenes pretty quick, don't they? Hmm, I wonder what happened with Veggie and B too! Ah well, we'll find out later! What will happen tomorrow for Pan and Trunks? When will they see her psychotic father again? Will anyone be hurt? Will they try to find him? Or just try and have a nice day? Well I _guess _you'll just have to find out next time, won't you? Be sure to be here for the next chapter of LIWLWY!! Peaces Reeces!

Veggie-Trunks

Finished: 1/11/03

P.S. To get the update list, go to my profile and read it from there! Peaces Reeces!

Veggie-Trunks


	17. CH17: A Nice Talk Soothes The Mind

Disclaimer: Read the last one.

Heya heya! Time to update! WOO!! It's the morning after the night of hell for the characters. What will happen in this chapter? Who will they meet in this chapter? What will they see in this chapter? Who will DIE in this chapter(dun dun dun!)!?!? Ok, no one dies :P but who will they SEE in this chapter (dun dun dun!)!?!? Hope you like it! As always, enjoy!

Chapter 17 

There was an eerie silence running through the castle of the Briefs. Breakfast had just been served, then everyone seemed to have went their separate ways. Pan was sitting in her room, thinking of what to do next.

"Maybe I should talk to her about getting a doctor…" Pan thought aloud. She laid back on the bed, picking up the pillow Trunks had laid his head on and embraced it, breathing in to intake the smell of his hair. 

'Trunks-chan.'

All she could think about was him. That's all she thought about lately, and now that she had talked to him about her rape, she felt like a lump had been removed from her chest; he knew everything now. The wall that was between them had fell down. She felt like she could talk to him about anything, and could no longer see life without him there.

But tears still came to her eyes.

'What am I going to do?' she thought, squeezing the pillow with her hand as she tried to suck the tears back into her eyes.

"Pan?" Bulma knocked on the door. Pan jumped, startled that she had come up to her. She threw the pillow back in place and sat up on the bed.

"C-come in!" she wiped her eyes quickly, just before Bulma walked in.

"Pan, I just came to check up on you. Is everything okay?" Bulma walked in, cracking the door.

"I-I'm fine," she looked down at the ground.

"Is there…something you want to talk about? You look troubled," she closed the door all the way, giving them the necessary privacy.

"W-why would I want to talk about something?" she stuttered, rising to her defense. She knew Bulma knew something was wrong, but she didn't want to admit it to her.

"Pan, it's okay. You can tell me," Bulma sat down on the bed, putting her hand on top of Pan's. 

"I…I-"

"Let me take a shot at reading your mind," Bulma suggested, seeing as how it would take forever if she had to rely on Pan to start the conversation off.

"Would this have anything to do with you and Trunks wanting to mate?"

Pan nodded slowly. She hated telling people her personal business, especially if it was about sex; in fact, she'd never told anyone about anything sexual till the night before. No one even knew she had a sex life, and really, she didn't. Some people even figured she just didn't need it, that all she wanted is to fight, day _and_ night.

"Well, Pan-chan, there's nothing to be ashamed about. You're a grown, mature woman now. I know, being through what you have, you probably haven't even thought about sex, well, ever. But now that you've met someone you want to give yourself to, you're scared."

"Whatever I had left to give, my father stole," she looked away, angered by memories running through her mind.

"Pan, you are still a virgin; remember that."

"How can you sit there and say that? I was _raped_! My 'virginity' is gone, and has been for a long time! Now all I have left to give to Trunks is whatever he didn't get!" Pan looked at the pillow she held just a moment ago. Tears started to come, once again.

"You may not be _pure, _Pan, but you haven't _given_ yourself to another. That act wasn't out of love, it was out of pure hatred. No one with a heart could have done what they did to you, me, us. But no matter what happened, you are still a virgin until you've made the decision not to be one. No one can take that away, Pan."

Bulma's words were somewhat comfort to her, but she still had problems troubling her.

"I-I guess…but I ripped once, what…what if I rip again in the middle of, of our-"

"Pan, honey, I ripped too. I know how you feel, but don't worry. I will make sure it doesn't happen again, I promise. Anything you need, I'm here for you. _We're _here for you! We care about you, you understand?"

Pan didn't know what to say. Trunks and her family had been so kind to her since the beginning, and all she did was get them caught up in her own problems, but they didn't seem to mind. It looked as if they really wanted to help her get her life straight. As if they cared.

"But no one has ever cared," she whispered to herself.

"Well we do, sweetheart. You may not have had a childhood but I'll be damned if I let you leave us without Trunks," Bulma stated, half-joking, pulled her towards her and put her arms around her, rubbing her hair back softly and soothingly.

Pan was surprised at first, and tense, but she slowly got comfortable with being embraced. She'd been getting a lot of hugs lately. "You don't have to worry anymore, Pan," Bulma assured softly.

"Arigatou, Bulma-chan," was all that came out of Pan's lips.

"Boy, come here," Vegeta said as he saw Trunks pass the kitchen. Trunks stopped and came back, poking his head in the door frame.

"Yeah, dad?" he said, dully. The whole morning had seemed so quiet and colorless, that he wasn't too enthusiastic himself.

"Come here, sit down," he ordered.

"O, Okay," Trunks didn't know why his father told him to sit down, but he obeyed anyway; he figured it must be something important.

"Look," Vegeta looked as if the words he wanted to get out where getting clogged up in his throat as he nearly stuttered to say the next word.

"Dad, are you okay-"

"I'm fine! Just listen," he said again. Trunks obliged.

"Look…about the brat. Well…that is…well, just take it slow with her. She's not in the best of shapes, as we all can see, so don't expect too much out of her and make a mistake like I did with your mother."

'Mom?'

"I'm not telling you to keep your distance from her, just don't be all over her like you do with those sluts you hang around with."

"Mom?" Trunks asked, this time out loud, having ignored what Vegeta just said.

"What about her?"

"You…you said you made a mistake with mom. What do you mean?"

"Damnit, you don't know," Vegeta shook his head, feeling at fault for not telling his Trunks about his mother's rapist sooner.

"Know what? What dad?"

"…A while after we met….she was raped by one of my guards."

Another hole was punched in Trunks' heart.

'First P-Pan, a-and now, Mom?'

"I-I don't understa-"

"She was raped by one of my guards. I obviously wasn't around when it happened, but when she told me, I…" Vegeta looked the other way. He couldn't stand even thinking about it.

"Dad, mom was raped?" Trunks was still in shock. How could he not have known all this time? "Dad…mom…was raped."

"You said that already, boy."

"What did you do?"

"Well I was trying to tell you but you were obviously pre-occupied with the previous news," he snorted, "Anyway, I killed the son of a bitch, of course, but…after that, I couldn't even stand to look at your mother. Every time I even thought her name it drove me insane!" Vegeta leaned on the table and rubbed his forehead.

"But, but why-"

"Because I was the goddamned Prince of Saiyans and I couldn't even protect her from my own guards! I didn't feel that way at first, but suddenly I decided to realize that. It even almost drove me to…to hate her."

Trunks was getting dizzy, taking in so much in such a short amount of time. First Pan, then his mother. He felt overwhelmed.

"Look, my point is, just be there for her. Do something I couldn't even bring myself to do for your mother," and with that, Vegeta got up from the table and left.

"Father…" Trunks suddenly knew, why Vegeta cared so much; he didn't want a repeat of his own faults. He had felt the pain of being separated from someone you truly care about, and knowing that you couldn't protect them, even if you weren't there.

"Damn. But am I strong enough to do what he _didn't _do? If he wasn't, then how could I…" Pan's face ran through his mind.

"I…I guess it's not me I'm doing it for though…it's for her. She's suffered enough. I can't go and do something like that now. She needs me."

"She needs me."

Alllrighty! Sorry bout the re-post-pones for the updates but a lot of complications came up, but now I'm back on track! I know it isn't the longest update ever but I hope you do like it^^. Peaces Reeces!

Veggie-Trunks


	18. CH18: What's Wrong With Pan?

Disclaimer: Read the last one -.-.

            Well, heya heya! I guess it's time for the next update, isn't it? THREE CHAPTERS LEFT (The number includes this chapter)!!! Yeah, I know, it's been along, hard road! :'( Well I hope ya will enjoy it!^.^ As always, enjoy!

**Chapter 18  
  
**

"AHHH!!"

The castle of the Briefs was awoken by an ear-piercing scream. "What was that?" Bulma turned her confused eyes to Vegeta, who gazed back with a mirror image. "It sounded like…kuso!" Vegeta rushed from their bed, throwing on the first thing he spotted to cover him. Bulma did the same, eager to know what had happened.

Racing out of their rooms, Vegeta headed straight for the 17th floor with Bulma following him, not sure of where he was going. Trunks was the first to get to Pan's floor, being right above it, and nearly broke down her door to get into the room.

There, he found Pan in hysterics, and her phone broken in several pieces on the ground.

"Pan! What happened?!" He went to her bed and tried to hold her hands down to keep her from hurting anyone or herself, but failed. She was screaming and crying uncontrollably. "Pan! Calm down, Pan! What's wrong with you?! Tell me!"

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone, damnit!" Trunks struggled wildly against his disturbed lover.

"What is going on in here?!" Vegeta came into the room, Bulma and Bra behind him. Servants came to the floor, standing around to see what was going on, as well.

"I-I don't know dad! She won't tell me!" He managed to spit out between her scratches and punches. She had already cut up herself and half of Trunks with her sharp, cat-like  nails.

"Woman, go get a rag and some cold water. Bra, some bandages and alcohol might be needed," Vegeta sweat-dropped, feeling déjà vu hit him. "Okay!" they said, simultaneously, rushing off. A few servants outside of the room followed Bra, wishing to help. Vegeta walked to the bed, already having his plan of action in his head. He grabbed her ankles tightly, in spite of her violent struggling and screaming.

He forced her legs into an Indian style fashion, and held them down tightly. She cried out, feeling slight pain from his grip. 

"Calm down, Pan," he said calmly to her. She began struggling less and less. "Take a note, boy," he started, "If you want her to be calm, you have to act calm." Trunks looked up at his father, mulling over his words. He couldn't argue; it worked.

"Here's the water!" Bulma came in with a small bucket and a big rag. Sitting on the bed by her, she dipped it in the water and advanced towards Pan's face with her hand. 

"No…! Stop…!" She muttered to herself, still swinging but with not nearly as much power. Trunks grabbed her hands and crossed them over her chest.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Bulma slowly touched her face with the rag, making her wince and shiver. She started making small strokes over her face with it.

"Here, daddy!" Bra came running back in with servants waiting at the door. It was strange how they had servants but barely asked them to do anything. 

"Good."

"We've almost got her calmed down," Bulma sighed heavily, now realizing it was 6 in the morning. "What was wrong with her, mom?" she asked, walking over to them. "We don't know, honey. She still isn't talking to us."

Vegeta let go of her feet cautiously, waiting to see if she'd began to kick again, but her feet did not move.

"Let her go, boy Bra, clean your brother up. Servants, you may leave," he ordered. The servants bowed and left to go do their daily chores. Bra got to Pan's dresser and had opened up the kit, but Trunks hadn't let go of Pan yet.

"I said let go of her," he repeated. "B-but-" "The woman will get her. You need to get yourself taken care of."

Trunks looked at Pan, who still hadn't opened her eyes and stopped muttering since they came in. Reluctantly, he let his hands drop to his sides.

"It's okay, son," Bulma patted him on the hand. Ignoring her, he tried to get up, but as soon as he went back, Pan feel back onto his thigh, sprawling out, and grabbed his leg tightly. Trunks froze. Could he really just get up and leave her.

"Dad, I have to stay-"

"What you have to do is stop your bleeding." Vegeta grabbed Pan by the arms and pulled her up off of him, making her begin to squabble with him again, giving Trunks' a chance to get off the bed. "Be careful-" "Get out of the bed, Trunks," he hissed. Trunks knew he was serious whenever he called him by his name. He came off the bed, and Vegeta let go of her, once again.

Her struggling soon subsided, but now she whimpered. Trunks felt his heart ripping in two. He didn't know why. It wasn't as if he was leaving her stranded somewhere forever, he was just getting a few bandages, but it felt like he was. Vegeta walked over to her broken phone in the corner to see if it could be fixed. 

"Pan, honey, what's wrong?" Bulma talked to her in a soothing voice, hoping she might answer her. Pan looked exhausted.

Bra finally got to work on Trunks, seeing as how he finally sat down. His eyes looked as bad as his wounds.

"Bra"

"Hm?"

"Why do I feel like this is all my fault?"

"Because you love her." Bra winked at him.

"Oh." Trunks actually smiled a bit. It was true. He loved her, and loved her a lot. Every time anything was wrong with her, he'd seem feel the pain of it even more than she did.

"Well, this phone is history," Vegeta concluded, standing back up.

"How about we let her get some rest? Maybe she'll be feeling good enough to tell us what happened later on," Bulma pulled her cover over her shivering body.

"I-I don't understand. Why would she throw the phone?"

"Well you know how she gets when she's angry, Trunks," Bra stated.

"Yeah, but, the phone? And why was she holding it in the first place? Wasn't she sleep before she started screaming?"

"You have a point," Bulma thought aloud, "But she might have heard something and thought it was the phone. Or maybe she wasn't sleep and was just playing some sort of game on your phone when whatever happened occurred."

"Maybe she was sleep-walking," Bra shrugged.

"Well, obviously, the only way we're going to find out is from her, so we should take the woman's decision and let her rest," Vegeta made the final decision.

"Pan, listen," Bulma rubbed her back, looking for a signal that she could hear her. Pan whimpered and shifted. "Come downstairs and eat when you're feeling better, okay?" It took a minute, but Pan finally nodded.

"Okay, let's go."

"Ugh."

Pan stumbled to a sitting position on her bed.

"What time is it?" she muttered to herself, turning to her clock on her table.

It was 3 p.m.

"Damn, I've been sleep forever." She crawled out of her bed, going to her closet and changing quickly. 'They must be worried like hell about me…' she thought. She really felt bad, especially since she couldn't tell them what happened after all they had down for her.

"Trunks. I'm sorry," she sniffed, "I know you must be worried, but…I can't see you right now. I need some air." She walked out of the room and stared at the window on the end of the hall.

'That's the only way I'll get out without anyone knowing…this isn't right.' She thought it as clearly as she knew it, but she went for the window either way. Pushing the window up, she flew out of it, then let it down softly and went about her way.

Walking along the building, she went deep into thought; almost a trance. She hadn't even heard foot steps behind her, until it was too late…

Oh my! WHO is it? WHAT will happen?! WHY am I shouting?!? REMEMBER, 2 CHAPTERS LEFT AFTER THIS ONE! Yes, it's coming to an end! :'( Which is bad, because I love it, and good, because then I'll be through with yet another one^^. But still sad! :'( Anywayz, hope you remotely enjoyed it, and I'll be seeing ya next time!


	19. CH19: It's Happening All Over Again

**Disclaimer**: Read the last one.

**AN**: How are you all today?^^ One chapter coming up, one more to go (sigh) I hate ending stories! :'( But sometimes, you just have to do it. So I hope you all have enjoyed it, and I hope you will tell others about it, and I hope to get around to revising this whole thing one day (which I will!).** Remember to check my bio for the updates!** Now that summer is on, I can write all day long^^. Okay, maybe not all day…oh, whatever! Be ready people, you're in for a LONG chapter! As always, enjoy!

**Last Time: **Pan woke up screaming. When the Briefs came up, all that was found was a screaming Pan and a broken phone. They asked her what happen, but she wasn't in the shape to tell them, so they let her rest. When she woke up later on that day, she decided to get a breath of fresh air but didn't notice someone coming up behind her…

**Chapter 19: It's Happening All Over Again…**

****

Before Pan could react, she was slammed against the wall by someone. She was so shocked that she hadn't looked up to see who had done it.

"You little slut. How dare you!"

'That voice. No. It can't be.' She was terrified to even look up. Denial spread all through her mind and body. She refused to believe it was true.

'No! No!'

"Look at me when I speak to you!" the man growled, hitting her across her face. She gritted her teeth but she refused to look at him.

"Open your eyes or I'll tear them out with my hand!"

Pan hadn't realized it but she started crying again. She hated orders but she didn't want to be hurt anymore than she was and she knew he was serious when he said it, so she had no choice. With the most unwilling fashion, she slowly looked up and saw the man she loved and feared all of her life. Her father.

"D-…daddy," was all she could think of to see. She had never called him that to his face or any other time as far as she could remember, but it was always something she wanted to call him. Just like she always wanted to be called his daughter. But he never did. And he never would.

"You told them about me! Didn't you?! Tell me!" he took his fist and punched her in her stomach, knocking all the air out of her. She tried to fall to her knees but he held her up by the neck, forcing her to stand up if she wanted to breathe at all.

"Fa – hack – father, please-"

"I didn't tell you to talk!" he let go of her neck and slapped her, sending her crashing to the ground. She felt the skin on her left cheek, arm, and leg scrap across the concrete ground. She cried, but had run out of will. She didn't want to fight with him anymore. She had went through hell for 18 years and for what? Nothing. She couldn't take it any longer. No one could help her, not even Trunks. Not even Vegeta. Not Bra, not Bulma. No one.

'I'm sorry…' she didn't move. She just waited for him to kill her. She refused to live for nothing any longer. 

She wanted to die.

"Get up!" he kicked her. She did not budge. She almost looked like a dead animal in the street.

"You little bitch! I should kill you!" he stood over her.

"Don't try my patience!" he stomped onto her stomach. She cried out in pain. Blood begin to run out of her mouth, some inside her throat causing her to cough and hack more.

"I should kill them too!" Pan's eyes opened and stared at him.

'Kill…kill them?' she knew he couldn't have said that.

"You heard me right," he pushed down on her stomach. She grabbed at his foot.

"Y-you can't kill them! They haven't done anything to you! Father! Don't!" All of her love for the Briefs family poured out. He could kill her, but she couldn't let him hurt any of them.

"Sorry…too late."

"AAHHHH!!!"

Vegeta shot his head up. Trunks, who was flying by him looked at him. 

"Dad? What's wrong?" They had just come from going into town but Vegeta had suddenly gotten an urge to get home and Trunks started getting a feeling that something was wrong but didn't want it to bother him. His father, on the other hand, wasn't taking any chances. They were coming up to the castle.

"It's…it's your mother…can you feel her ki?"

"N-no…I can't! Something _is _wrong!" Trunks and Vegeta looked down at the castle, desperate to find a ki.

"W-wait! I think I feel one in the back of the house!" They both shot down to the backyard, where they found 3 people.

"Mom! Bra!" Trunks ran over to his mother who was on the floor in hysterics, holding Bra, who was severely beaten. Bulma also had many bruises.

"Trunks! Get Bra help! Get her help!" she screamed, "I can't pick her up! Trunks!"

"Mom! C-calm down, j-just tell me what happened!" Trunks took off his jacket and put it on Bra Bulma just shook her head and cried.

"Dad! Where are you, damnit!?-" Trunks looked at his father, who was staring at something in the tree. He followed his father's eyes and was horrified.

"Oh shit…" There was one of the maids, the same maid who had talked to Pan that night her and Trunks were fighting, with her arms and legs ripped off, and was hanging there by some barbed wire.

Vegeta didn't move. Vegeta didn't speak. Anger built inside of him. His son felt the same.

"Servants! Come out here!" Trunks yelled. Immediately, servants could be heard, running. Within a minute, all of the servants were outside. Some were staring at the dead maid in the tree, and others were down by Bulma and Bra's side. One came up to Vegeta, bowed, and awaited orders.

"Your…your orders, King Vegeta."

"Take them inside and get them taken care of. And…bury this woman in the family grave."

"The _family _grave, sir?"

"Don't make me repeat myself," he growled.

"Y-yes sir," the butler bowed and walked away to get help from the other servants. Vegeta did understand his questioning however. Usually a passed maid would be sent to a public graveyard, but Vegeta and his family had always thought of the service as family, also. Just like they thought of Pan as family. And no one messed with his family.

'Something's wrong…Pan!' Trunks jumped up and ran to the left side of the building without one word.

"Trunks!" Bulma tried to pull him back by his shirt but it slipped out of her hand, "Damnit! Come back here!"

"Kuso!" Vegeta wasted no time in going after his son.

"Shut up!" her father stomped his foot into her back again, leaving another mark. She screamed and cried; cried and scream. But it wasn't because of what he was doing to her.

"Pan!"

"What- Argh!" Pan's father felt another body ram into his own, the force knocking him a good few feet away. His face landed hard into the ground with his body following behind. He lifted his head, shaking it roughly, hacking and coughing, spitting out grass and dirt that had been scooped up by his mouth.

He touched his lip, feeling a thick liquid coming from it. His blood. He roared as he reeled his body around to find the culprit. There was a young, purple-haired boy supporting her head with his around, calling her name over and over, wiping her face off.

'There's that little punk she's falling in love with. How dare he hit me. He'll pay!'

Her father got to his feet, even angrier than he was before. He wanted to murder her. He wanted to kill him. He wanted all of them to suffer.

"Don't even think about it…" a menacing voice came from behind.

He spun around again to see an older man with spiky hair and piercing black eyes. He stared straight into them and smiled back.

"Well, what a surprise. Did you happen to find mine?" he taunted Vegeta. He could see the pure anger in his eyes, the pure hatred for him. But he didn't care. He enjoyed watching his anger rise.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he clenched his fist, so hard that he nearly drew blood. It was hell to refrain from killing the man himself. He couldn't do that, even after he had murdered his servant and beat his daughter. He had caused his entire house much suffering, but through all of that, he could not bring himself to kill that man that hurt Pan, most of all. No, that was Trunks' right. He could not take it. No one took it from him.

"Nothing. Although I did have a problem of deciding how to kill that bitch."

"You're sick."

The man smiled evilly at Vegeta, "I know. I like it that way. Just like I enjoyed beating the hell out of that little blue-haired-"

"Trunks…I'm so sorry…I should have told you all," Pan whispered, her tears flowing non-stop, a look of hell on her face, "I deserve to die-"

"Stop it! Don't say that!" he held her close, refusing to let her give up so easily.

"You'll be fine Pan! A-and I'll take care of him for you! I will! Just don't talk like it's the end of the world!" his arms wrapped tighter around her, "I'm sorry I let him do this to you…I, I didn't know Pan, but I'm sorry…I love you."

Hearing those words again made her shiver. She'd never heard anyone say those words to her until the first he did, but she was too caught up in her own doubt to enjoy it. She didn't deserve him at all. She ridiculed him, lied to him, told him off, mistreated him, and turned away when he told her the three words that she always wanted to hear, but for some reason, he loved her anyway.

"Trunks."

Suddenly, their perfect moment together was interrupted by a crashing sound. Both lovers looked up to see Vegeta with a very vicious and violent look on his face.

"Stay right here, Pan! Don't move!" he ordered before getting up and running to his father.

"Dad, what did you do?!" Trunks stopped in front of him, but with the look Vegeta had, it almost seemed like he didn't even see him.

"Dad? Dad!"

Despite all of his yelling, all Vegeta did was turn around and walk away from him.

"Father…"

Vegeta dragged himself to the wall near Pan, where he rested his forehead on the hard concrete and closed his eyes. How anger built inside of him. He couldn't think of anything but killing her father. But it wasn't right. It was Trunks' place to do that. But hitting him was okay, wasn't it?

No, not even that. Vegeta gritted his teeth, projecting low growls.

"Vegeta?" Pan could see how he hurt. She knew he knew about her, the maid's death, his daughter's brutal battery, but his pain looked a lot deeper than that.

Vegeta broke out and punched the wall with his bare fist as hard as he could, making a whole inside the wall completely. He jerked out his bloody hand, then slid to the ground with anguish.

"Vegeta – cough cough – Master," she spoke through coughing up blood. She gathered up all of her remaining strength to limply crawl to Vegeta's side.

"It…it's happening all over again." Pan was confused.

"What? What is happening?"

"My mother was raped by a stranger…"

Pan was taken back.

"W-what?"

"Then my care-giver was raped and killed…and then the female partner I had while growing up…" throughout all of what he was saying, he didn't even seem to be talking to anyone in particular. He was just letting it all out.

"And then my mate was raped in my own castle…the one place I thought she would be safe…I couldn't help any of them…I…I couldn't save any of them…." He shifted his gaze to his broken hand.

"It hurts…and now all I can think…is that I cursed my son…because now…I have to watch him…go through the same thing." He looked at Pan.

Pan collapsed and broke out into tears again. She felt so weak, but that's all she could seem to do lately. All she did was cry. It was all her fault for everything they had been through, and there was nothing she could do to make up for it.

"But…" he had begun to speak again, his black eyes never blinking.

"It shouldn't…because even though he knows…that he couldn't save you from the rest of the world…and he never will be able to…he wouldn't change knowing you for anything…you should know that…I'm…I'm proud of him…for having the courage…to do something that I almost couldn't…you should too."

**Important! Read!**

Kami, Vegeta just comes out with secrets from left to right! Anywayz, I've decided that I will need **two more chapters** instead of 1 after this, and I've changed the name to this one, and naming the next one "Father…Why?" instead of this one. Next time, Trunks and Pan's father, who's name will be revealed finally (not a big deal, though), will have their fight, and Pan will give her reaction to what Vegeta just said. Awe, poor Veggie! :'( 

Also, **I've opened up my new fanfiction site!^^ **The URL to my base site is: www.theultimategoddess.net - go down to Fan Fiction Dojo Paradise and click on it. That is my fanfiction site^^ My other 12 sites aren't up yet :'(, But I hope that ya might swing around to my fic site and look a around a little. I really love the layout I put up^^ Very colory and stuff :D.

Anywayz, Peaces Reeces!

~*Veggie-Trunks*~


	20. CH20: Father, Why?

**Disclaimer: **Read the last one.

**AN: **Heya heya! Getting another chappy up! I'm so happy ya'll didn't stop reading!^^; I'm sorry, I will start updating often like I used to. I guess I just got out of it and it threw me off-track but I'm comin' back!^^ This is the last chapter! Yes, it's coming to an end! :'( Sorry I didn't get this up sooner^^;; It's been a long road but it's finally coming to a halt! I hope you'll read my newest T/P "Tell Me You Love Me", along with all my other fics! As always, enjoy!

**Last Time: **Pan was found, once again, by her father, _by _herself. After many threats and beating down on her, Vegeta and Trunks finally showed up, after finding a dead maid hung on a tree, Bra beaten badly, and Bulma hysterical.

**Chapter 20: Father…Why?**

"Vegeta will pay for that!" Pan's father snarled at Trunks, wiping the blood from his lip. He stared the young saiyan down, no doubt planning his demise.

Trunks didn't respond, too worried about what to do next. He had to do something, though. He couldn't let his father know he wasn't sure what to do. The obvious thing that came to his mind was kill him, but how? He didn't know just how strong her father really was.

"Are you just going to sit there and look at me?" he regained is cool composure, bringing up a smirk out of his frowned face. "I thought it was that bitch over there you were in love with."

"She isn't a bitch, so don't call her that! She has a name and it's Pan!"

"I know her name, you punk, but she's my daughter, and I'll call her anything I like, and what I like to call her is a _bitch!"_****

"She's not a bitch!" Trunks stuck out at him to punch him in the face. He backed his head up, dodging the blow.

"Is that all you've got?"

"Grr!" Trunks went to punch him again, this time being blocked by her father's arm. He countered with kick to Trunks' stomach, sending him flying a few feet and crashing hard on the ground.

"Trunks!" Pan reached her hand out his way, too weak to get up and go to him. She turned swiftly to Vegeta, who just sat there, watching. No sign of emotion seemed to cross his face.

"I-I'm okay, Pan," Trunk got back on his feet quickly, ready to give it another go. He charged him again, attacking with a series of kicks and punches. They both alternated from offense to defense, starting started off in the offense, then her father taking the upper hand and pushing him back.

Her father punched, he ducked. Trunks kicked, he'd block. Her father's face showed arrogance, while Trunks showed determination and anger. Trunks, realizing this was getting him nowhere, flew back a few feet and upgraded to super saiyan.

"Do you really think that will save you, punk?" the cruel man snickered, spitting to his side.

"Bra? Bra? Are you awake?" Bulma patted Bra on the cheek softly, trying to revive her. Bra moved her head slightly, but her eyes did not open and she did not speak.

"Kami, please be okay," Bulma whispered.

 "She will be fine, ma'am," a servant said in comfort, "And that man will pay. King Vegeta will surely kill him."

"Please. Leave me alone with Bra," Bulma asked quietly.

"Yes ma'am," the woman bowed, walking out of Bra's room and shutting the door softly.

Many thoughts ran through Bulma's head. Vegeta's thoughts that spread through her mind intertwined with her own. She could feel his pain, his utter disgust with him. She strived to be patient and calm for his sake. She could feel him collapsing inside, but she would not let him.

Taking in a deep breath, and exhaling slowly, she closed her eyes.

"When all of this is said and done…" she stopped and smiled. There she sat, making no word nor sound.

"Trunks!" Pan cried out, watching her lover take another hit, his body colliding with the brick side of the garden house near the castle. His frail body slid down the side. He was unconscious at this point.

Pan felt the rage of her heart and mind swarm inside her. There she sat, like a helpless child, watching the only person who had ever cared about her get killed by her father. His mother was hurt, his sister badly injured, his father slipping in and out of memories. And all because of her.

'If I would have just told them!' she mentally abused herself over and over again. She couldn't stand it any longer. Rage ripped through every pore of her body. Wind blew around her, dust flying into the air. Her deep, dark jet black hair lit up, transforming into a bright gold.

"I'm sick of playing with you," Pan's father walked towards Trunks, "It's time to kill you." He lifted his hand, forming a ki blast.

"Pegasus!!!!" he heard a familiar voice scream behind him. Vegeta's head jolted, coming back into reality. Trunks jumped slightly, struggling to open his eyes.

 Pegasus felt a very sharp pain in his side. His blood splattered onto his raised hand. In shock and pain, his body began to shake. His head fell, and what he say horrified him.

He saw someone's hand. It had gone completely through the side of his stomach It was drenched in blood, just as his clothes were becoming. He turned and saw her. Pan. Her golden hair struck memories. She hadn't turned super saiyan since that night. The night he rapped her.

"Y-you bitch!" he choked, blood spilling from his mouth, staining the ground beneath him. 

Pan growled at him, "You'll never hurt these people again!" she pulled her arm out of the hole in her father's side, her nails clawing through his insides as she snatched her arm out. Her father slowly descended to his knees, holding his side tightly. Unable to keep himself balanced, he fell forward, hitting the ground hard.

Pan came out of super saiyan and collapsed. She felt a strong pair of arms catch her

"He's not dead," Vegeta helped her down on her knees to rest. Trunks, now back up on his feet and very angry, stumbled over to her father and used his foot to kick him over on his back.

"I'll kill him," he raised his wobbling hand, trying to aim.

"Wait…wait!" Pan spoke up. Trunks looked at her questionably.

Pan dragged her stiff, beaten body to Pegasus's side.

"Why…?" She said, tears setting in her eyes, "Why did it have to come to this father? Why do you hate me…why have you always hated me!?" she yelled, "Why! Tell me! What did I ever do to you?!"

"You…little bitch….you and your mother…I hate you both--" he hacked, slowly dying.

"But why?!" she begged for an answer.

"Your mother said…*cough* she would never leave me. And what does that bitch do *cough*? She left me….she lied…that stupid bitch You're not my daughter…you're that bitch's…that lying bitch!" he took his last energy and lashed out at her. Vegeta quickly grabbed her back as Trunks fired a large ki blast.

"Father," she began to sob as he screamed with his last breath. The pain she imagined he was in was horrible, but it could never add up to the suffering and torture she endured for so long. But…now, somehow, after all of that, his simple and unforgivable explanation seemed to…help her close wounds that never healed. Close doors left open. Even though it was such a simple reason for his hate, she knew now what she never did. Somehow, it put her at ease to know. It wasn't her fault for him hating her. It never was.

"Pan!" Trunks grabbed her body tightly in a hug. Vegeta, now knowing it was all over, left without a word to go check on his wife and daughter, leaving them alone.

"Trunks--" she wanted to tell him he was hurting her, but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to say it, and after what he'd done for her, all she could do was simply hug him back.

He heard her sobs and wondered.

"What's wrong, Pan? It's over. He's not coming back," he reassured.

"Trunks," her voice shook.

"Yes?"

"W-would you hate me if I forgave him?" saying the words caused more tears to pour for her face. He knew it was tearing her apart inside to forgive him, after all he had done, but she did it anyway. Something he could have never done.

"No…I wouldn't, Pan. I wouldn't."

Thank you for reading Life Isn't Worth Living Without You, a Pan/Trunks, Alternate Universe fanfiction by me, Veggie-Trunks. I hope you will read my other fanfictions, like "Tell Me You Love Me" and "Dreams Never Felt So Real." Hope to see you soon.

~*Veggie-Trunks*~


End file.
